TERI YAAD SAATH HAI
by DivaNims
Summary: No summary, Peep into... to know more, It's a KaVi story, Pari I have already started writing on KeVi, go through this
1. Jeena Sikh Liya Hai Tere Bina

**A/N: I KNOW I HAVEN'T COMPLETED MY PREVIOUS TWO STORIES... I WILL UPDATE THEM ALSO BUT HERE IS A NEW CONCEPT TOTALLY DEDICATED TO THE ARMY PERSON, NOT ONLY THE INDIAN ARMY BUT ENTIRE THREE FORCES, i.e INDIAN AIR FORCE, INDIAN ARMY FORCE AND THE INDIAN NAVY**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS ONE OR NOT**

* * *

><p><strong>TERI YAAD SAATH HAI<strong>

**CHAPTER-1**

**Jeena sikh liya hai Tere Bina**

**Baarish ki boonden har baar khidki se lipatke gir rahi thi,Haath mein Kavin ki tasveer aur aankhon mein aansunlekar khidki ke sahare baarish ko dekh rahi thi Purvi, Is Baarish se kai kai yaadein taaza ho jaati thi Purvi ki**

"Apni aansu bhari bheegi bheegi palken moond kar main tumhe aaj bhi yaad karti hai mujhe tumhara muskarana, aur phir usi muskurahat ke saath mera maatha choomna, Mujhe gale lagaakar, mujhe pyaar se sehlaana, Yaad hai mujhe tumhari har ek baat ,Ke kis tarah mujhe wo choodiyan pehnaate they, Main khaamosh rehti par tum meri khaamoshi sun lete, Mere aansun tumhe bardasht nahi hote, Meri hasi mein tum apni saari duniya, apni saari khushiyan dhoondh lete, Aaj bhi zinda ho tum mujhme aaj bhi zinda ho tum meri Yaadon mein, Aaj bhi zinda ho tum meri chaahat mein"

**Itne mein darwaza khula aur saamne Purvi ki 6 saal ki beti Pari thi**

Pari: Mumma main apna favourite cartoon dekh lun?" usne badi maasumiyat se pucha

Purvi: Haan dekh lo lekin dhyaan se Kavyaa aur Rudra ko disturb mat karna"

Pari: Thik hai Mumma main volume kam karke sunungi

**Ab Purvi apni yaadon mein apne Kavin ko roz dhundhti thi, Apne teeno bacchon ke chehre mein usey Kavin ka chehra nazar aata, unki hasi mein usey Kavin ki hasi nazar aati**

"Bhabhi gaon jaana hai kuch paison ki zaruat hai, abhi mil jaate to…."

**Ye Barkha thi lagbhag 7 saal ki umar se wo Kavin ke ghar pe kaam karti thi, Kavin se do saal choti thi par Kavin ne usey humesha apne ghar parivar ke sadasya jaisa samjha tha**

Purvi: Isme bhi koi puchne wali baat hai, abhi laati hun

**Apni almaari mein rakhe purse se paise nikaal ke wo jaise hi palti**

**Almaari se ek jacket nichey gira, Jaise hi Purvi ne us jacket ko uthaya uski beeti zindagi se judi yaaden phir uske saamne aa gayi, Ye wahi jacket thi jise pehenke Kavin usey itne saalon baad mila tha**

* * *

><p><strong><span>FLASHBACK<span>**

"Bhai aaj aapki zindagi ka sabse bada din hai you are going to be awarded the PADMA VIBHUSHAN"

**Itna kehke Purvi ne apne bhai "Vibhaatsu Kashyap" Ko gale laga liya **

**Ghar mein jashna ka Mahaul tha, Bahot jald Purvi bhi 'Women's cricket team' mein captain banne wali thi, Apne ghar mein sabse zyada pyaar aur lagaav Purvi ko Vibhaatsu se hi tha, Vibhaatsu ek Cardiologist tha. Apne bhai ko milne wali har ek achievement par wo 'Siddhivinayak mandir' zarur jaati thi, aur haan ek aur jagah thi jahan wo jaana nahi bhoolti thi, wo tha 'Dargaah'**

**Siddhivinayak Mandir par har samay acchi khaasi bheed raha karti thi, Isliye kabhi duppate se to kabhi scarf se wo apna chehra chupa leti thi taaki koi usey us bheed mein se pehchaan na le**

**Us din wo apne Ganeshji se prarthana karke bas laut hi rahi thi ke,itne mein usey ehsaas hua ki Vibhaatsu ka diya ek bahot hi keemti taufa yani ki uska locket,jo uske gale mein humesha rehta hai wo kahin tha hi nahi, Use dart ha ki kahin bheed mein usne us locket ko kho to nahi diya, Par phir ek haath aage badha aur **

"Ye leejiye, aapka ye locket nichey gir gaya tha"

**Itna kehke wo aadmi wahan se chala gaya, Purvi kuch keh paati , is se pehle wo usey dekh paati Wo jaa chukka tha, Purvi usey shukriya karna chaahti thi, usey dekhna chaahti thi par na jaane wo kahan kho gaya, usey bas itna yaad tha ki usne kale rang ka jacket pehna tha, Purvi bhagwan ka shukriya to kar rahi thi par ab bhi isi soch mein thi ki kitni bheed mein gira locket us aadmi ko kaise mil gaya, aur mil bhi gaya to usne ye kaise pehchana ki wo locket uska hai**

**Apne khayalon ke mehel se bahar nikalke wo Dargah jaati hai,Is Dargaah ko zyada log nahi jaante they, bas ikka dukka log hi jaya karte they, Yahan bhi usne apna sar dhak rakha tha, **

_"__Arziyaan Sari Mein, Chehre Pe Likh Ke Laaya Hoon  
>Tumse Kya Mangu Mein, Tum Khud Hi Samjah Lo...<br>Ya Maula..., Maula Maula Maula Mere Maula  
>Maula Maula Maula Mere Maula...<em>

_Maula Maula Maula Mere Maula_

_Maula Maula Maula Maula..._

_Maula Maula Maula Mere Maula  
>Dararein Dararein Bandhein Pe Maula<br>Maramat Mukdar Ki Kar Do Maula, Mere Maula..  
>Tere Dar Pe Jhuka Hoon Meeta Hoon Bana Hoon...<em>

_Tere Dar Pe Jhuka Hoon Meeta Hoon Bana Hoon.  
>Marammat Mukdar Ki Kar Doo Maula...<em>

_Marammat Mukdar Ki Kar Doo Maula..."_

**WO seedhiyo par se phool rakhke jab laut rahi thi, toh uska pair phisla aur wo girne waali thi ke achanak ek haath phisla aur usey sambhal liya wo upar chadhke usey shukriya karna chahti thi, lekin phir is baar is se pehle wo usey dekh paati wo lautne laga tha**

Purvi: Excuse Me

**The Man Stops**

**Purvi uske paas aati hai usey dekhti hai to hairaan reh jaati hai**

**Kyunki ye Wahi Kavin tha jise wo Barson se jaanti thi, Kavin ke chehre par kisi tarah ka aashcharya nahi tha kyunki wo teeno baar Purvi ko dekh chukka tha,**

**Usey laga ki shayad Purvi usey bhool chuki thi, Ab usey pehchaane bhi ya nahi**

**Isse pehle ki wo kuch keh pata**

Purvi: You Idiot, Moron, Stupid, Main itni der se tumse baat karna chaah rahi thi tumhe thanks kehna chaah rahi thi tum bhaag kyun rahe ho? Aur waise bhi mujhse bhaagke kya fayda? Aur tumhe kya laga tumhe pehchaan nahi paungi?

**Purvi ke muh se ye sab sunke Kavin ko thodi raahat mili**

Purvi: Paanch saal se dhoondh rahi hun main tumhe, pata nahi kahan ho… Na koi message, Na koi call, Na koi mail, Kahan kahan nahin dhoondha tumhe par tumhara koi thikana hi nahi hai…. Bina kisi ko bataye chale kahan gaye they tum…

Kitni fikar ho gayi thi mujhe tumhari jaante bhi ho tum…

5 saalon tak tum mujhe nahi mile aur ab mile ho to bhaag kyun rahe ho tum mujhse

Kavin: Ek minute, Ek minute miss expresso, Kitna bologi yaar, Sorry wo main

Purvi: Wo main kya? Kya wo main haan..

Kavin: Main to tumse isliye bhaag raha tha , kyunki mujhe laga tum mujhe bhool chuki hogi, pehchaanoge nahi

**Purvi usey halka sa maarti hai**

Purvi: You Idiot.. Main tumhe bhool gayi haan, Main tumhe bhool gayi? 5 saal se tumhara koi pata nahi hai, tum gayab ho aur bhool main tumhe gayi

Kavin : Accha Baba My fault I am sorry

Purvi: What sorry Penalty to bharni padegi

Kavin: Accha baba batao kya penalty hai?

Purvi: Wo toh main baad mein bataungi pehle ye batao pichle 5 saalon se kahan gayab they tum

Kavin: Kashmir

Purvi: Kashmir mein tum kya kar rahe they

Kavin: Army… Main army ki training le raha tha, aur phir wahin par tha,I am in the Indian Army

Purvi: Ek second to phir kya kehke bulaun main tumhe…let me guess, lieutenant, colonel, ya phir…

Kavin: Major, Major Kavin Bajpayee

Purvi: So Major Kavin Bajpayee Kashmir se Mumbai wapas kaise?

Kavin: Ab yahin par hun kuch dino ki chutti hai, phir apna wahi thikana, wo kya hai Baba ki Kothi hai yahan pe, uski dekh- rekh bhi to koi karega  
>Tum Batao, Miss Purvi Kashyap, Tum toh badi famous ho gayi, Indian Women's Cricket Team Captain haan… Not bad<p>

Purvi: Abhi nahi banne wali hun

Kavin: Wahi wahi… So Vibhu bhaiya ke liye mannat maangne aayi ho

Purvi: Hmm… I hope is saal unka sabse bada sapna pura ho jaye, 21 saal ka intezaar bahot hota hai yar

Kavin: You don't worry, Is baar Vibhu bhaiya ka sapna zarur pura hoga

**FLASHBACK OVER**

**CURRENT TIME**

**Itne mein Kavya ki rone ki aawaz aati hai aur uski yaadon ka mehel toot jaata hai, Wo wahan uske paas jaati hai usey chup karati hai aur usey sulaane lagti hai**


	2. Dil Ko Tum se Pyar hua

**A/N: Thank you so much for the Reviews... Divyaa and krutika I am always ready to be friends**

* * *

><p><strong>*CURRENT TIME*<strong>

**Itne mein Kavya ki rone ki aawaz aati hai aur uski yaadon ka mehel toot jaata hai, Wo wahan uske paas jaati hai usey chup karati hai aur usey sulaane lagti hai**

Pari: Mumma, Bhook lagi hai

Purvi: Haan beta abhi laati hun, Aap haath to dho lo

Purvi kitchen mein thi apni beti ke liye khaana paros rahi thi, Pari bahot chanchal thi wo apni maa ke pichey pichey aake khadi ho gayi thi

Pari: Mumma… Kya banaya hai?

Purvi: Aapka favorite chhole ki sabzi

Pari: Mumma Daddy ko bhi Chhole bahot pasand they na

Purvi: Haan Baccha aapke Daddy ko bhi chhole bahot pasand they

**Pari ko chhole ki sabzi khaate dekh Purvi ko phir yaad aaya ki kis tarah Kavin bhi Chhole ki sabzi bahot pasand kiya karta tha… Usi tarah wo saari sabzi chat kar jaata tha**

**Baarish ab band ho chuki thi … Baarish ke baad ki thandi hawa baar baar uski paas aati aur phir wahi sab kuch yaad dilate**

**Tabhi Phone par ring bajti hai **

"Hello Purvi Doctor Taarika bol rahi hun"

Purvi: Boliye na phone kaise kiya

Taarika: Vibhaatsu ne tumhe nahi bataya kya… Accha koi baat nahi shayad batane hi wala hoga , Humare "Sanjeevni hospital" ke aaj pure 25 saal pure ho gaye hain, It's our silver jubilee ceremony do come no excuses haan

Purvi: Dekho Taarika main ….

Taarika : Kaha na no excuses haan , I will be waiting , Do reach

Purvi: Thik hai

* * *

><p><span><strong>IN THE EVENING<strong>

**Purvi ka man to nahi tha lekin phir bhi, Taarika ke zor dene par wo taiyyar ho gayi thi jaane ke liye**

**Jab andar usne apna almirah khola**

**Wo saari yaadein wapas usey aane lagi , Wahi beetey pal yaad aane lage**

**Usne apne khayalon se bahar aake pehnne ke liye kuch nikalne ka soch**

**Jab apna almirah khola to saamne ek black dress tha **

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK*<strong>

**Us din ke baad Purvi aur Kavin ab lagbhag roz milne lage they, dono ko ab ek dusre ka saath bahot accha lagta tha**

**ONE DAY AT COFFEE HOUSE**

Kavin: Hmm.. Purvi main tumhe batana bhool gaya, aaj reunion hai….college mein hi… tum chalogi

Purvi: Ye bhi koi puchne wali baat hai … College reunion aur Purvi na aaye aisa ho hi nahi sakta, zaroor

Kavin: Thik hai main sharp 7 baje aa jaunga tumhe lene tum taiyyar rehna

**Itna kehke wo wahan se chala gaya**

**Jab sham mein karib 6.30 baje wo Purvi ke ghar aaya to Purvi wahan baithke apni bhai Vibhaatsu ki beti 'Sarah' ke saath movie dekh rahi thi aur movie ka climax chal raha tha**

**Kavin ne tabhi aake T.V band kar diya**

Purvi: Kaavii.. ye kya tha accha bhala climax chal raha tha you spoilt our fun

Sarah: Haan Kaavi bhaiya …

Kavin: Mujhe pata hi tha , pata tha mujhe ki tumhari Bua na college reunion bhool hi jayegi, aur ab tak taiyyar nahi hui hogi isliye 6.30 baje aaya hun, taaki tumhe yaad rahe

Purvi: Kuch nahi bhooli hun, yad hai mujhe acche se ki aaj reunion hai aaj par tum itni jaldi kyun aaye ho abhi to dedh ghanta hai pura

Kavin: Tumhe kisne bataya ki 8 baje hai Reunion

Purvi: Tumhe kya lagta hai Main buddhu hun, Tumne kaha 7 baje aur main maan jaungi common Kavin… Ofcourse Kajal ne bataya

Waise 7 baje se hum wahan kya karte

Kavin: Nahi wo jaanbujhke bataya tha, kyunki…

Purvi: Ab ye mat kehna ladkiyon ko taiyyar hone mein 2 ghante lagte hain and all that… Kaavi.. tumhe pata hai ki main un ladkiyon ki tarah nahi hun, Mujhe hardly 10 minute lagte hain taiyyar hone mein

Kavin: Haan lekin tumse 5 saal baad mila hun aur waise bhi tumhe us din gulabi salwar suit mein dekha to mujhe laga tum bhi badal gayi

Sarah: Stop it Kavin Bhaiya, aap acchi tarah jaante ho ki aap Bua se nahi jeet sakte anyways main chali apne doston ke saath bahar ghumne you guys go and enjoy

**Thodi der Baad Purvi neechey aati hai**

**Wo ek black dress pehenke neechey aati hai , Jab wo neechey aa rahi hoti hai Kavin to bas usey dekhtey reh jaata hai**

**_"_**_Maula mere, Maula mere Maula mere, Maula mere  
>Aankhein teri kitni haseen<br>Ki inkaa aashiq, mein ban gayaa hoon  
>Mujhko basaa le, iname tu<br>ishq hai  
>Maula mere, Maula mere Maula mere, Maula mere"<em>

Purvi: Aise kya dekh rahe ho?

Kavin: Kuch nahi chalen?

Purvi: Haan chalo

**AT REUNION PARTY**

**Sabki gupshup ho rahi thi sab party enjoy kar rahe they tabhi**

Vivek: Vaise Sab kaafi badal chuke hain nahi Kavin

Kavin: Haan, college ke baad kaafi chizen badal chuki hain

Vivek: Ab dekho tum Purvi ko hi dekh lo College mein bilkul Tomboy thi aur ab dekh lo… Wah kya baat hai Madam

Kavin: Nahi yaar mujhe nahi lagta ki Purvi zara bhi badli hai pehle bhi Tomboy thi aur ab bhi Jhalli si Tomboy hi hai

Purvi: O hello what do you mean by Jhalli dekho tum…

Kavin: Arey abhi abhi to tum ghar pe mujhse is baat par behes kar rahi thi ki in 5 saalon mein kuch nahi badla and all that to phir ab kyun lad rahi ho

Purvi: Aisa nahi hai ki kuch bhi nahi badla kuch positive changes aaye hain mujhme

Kavin: Nahi nahi mujhe nahi lagta ki Tum kisi ko apne piche deewana bana sakti ho I don't think so

Taasha: Both of you stop it tum Purvi ko yahan uski insult karne ke liye leke aaye ho

Kavin: Ab jo sach hai Taasha wahi to main bol raha hun kuch bhi exclusive nahi bola maine

Purvi: Ek minute Taasha You stay out of it and You Kavii… Tumhe to main bata ke rahungi ki main kisi ko kis kadar deewana bana sakti hun

Kavin: Accha thik hai, It's a challenge, is party mein kisi bhi ladke ko tumne deewana bana diya to maan jaunga main

Purvi: Challenge Accepted

Kavin: Done

**Purvi thodi der baad aati hai aur shots lene lagti hai, Wo apna jacket utaarne lagti hai**

Kavin: Arey ye kya kar rahi hai yar, Ye to apne Kapde utaar rahi hai

Vivek: Arey calm down chill… Yahan dekh sab waise hi hai… common cheer for her… common Purvi… Purvi… Purvi…

_Beete Sarak Sarak Ke, Dekho Ye Lazy Lamhe…  
>Chalte Khisak Khisak Ke Ye Lazy Lamhe, Lazy Lamhe<br>__Kaisi ye Khumaari, Dekho Ye Lazy Lamhe…_  
><em>Palkein Bhaari Bhaari Ye Lazy Lamhe,<em>  
><em>Dheela Chhodd Khudko Aa Tu Ungliyaan Phiraa… Phiraa…<em>  
><em>Hasraton Ki Rasmein Tu Badan Pe Likh Ja… Likh Ja…<em>  
><em>Dhadkan Hai, Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo…<em>  
><em>Thehri Si, Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo…<em>  
><em>Saansein Hain, Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo…<em>  
><em>Gehri Si…. Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo…<em>

_Yeh…._  
><em>Ye Lazy Lazy Lamhe… Lazy Lamhe-<em>  
><em>Yeh….<em>  
><em>Ye Lazy Lazy Lamhe… Lazy Lamhe<em>

**Wo Kavin ke paas jaati hai uske paas jaake usey apni taraf kheechti hai**

_Morr Ke Kamar, Ke Koi Dil Dhoond Le…  
>Dhoond Le…<br>Hothon Ke Kareeb Manzil Dhoond Le…  
>Dhoond Le…<br>Morr Ke Kamar, Ke Koi Dil Dhoond Le…  
>Dhoond Le…<br>Hothon Ke Kareeb Manzil Dhoond Le…  
>Dhoond Le…<br>Nasheela Sa Koi Manzar Dhoond Le…  
>Zulfon Ke Paas Ikk Ghar Dhoond Le…<em>

**Phir wo usey behkane lagti hai, Kavin bhi jaise kho sa gaya tha**

_Resham Sa, Lazy Lamhe…  
>Gunaah Kar, Lazy Lamhe…<br>Gungunee…Lazy Lamhe…  
>Si Chaahat Kar….<em>

**Purvi usey dance karte karte swimming Pool side le aayi thi**

_Yeh….  
>Ye Lazy Lazy Lamhe…<br>Lazy Lamhe-  
>Yeh….<br>Ye Lazy Lazy Lamhe…  
>Lazy Lamhe<em>

Purvi: Spend some lazy lamhe with me, Common babe!

**Purvi usey swimming pool mein gira deti hai**

**All started laughing**

Purvi: Awww… Kya hua Kavin, Baate to bahot badi badi kar rahe they Ek ladka haan Ek ladka… Khudki haalat dekhi hai

Kavin: This is not fair I mean…(Blushes embarsingly)

Purvi: Chalo ab bahar aa jao Pool se warna tumhe bukhaar aa jaega

* * *

><p><strong>Thodi der baad <strong>

**Kavin akele khada door se bas Purvi ko dekh raha tha jahan Purvi apni kuch purani saheliyon ke saath baat karne mein mast thi**

**Tabhi koi aake uske paas khada hota hai , usne piche se Kavin ke kandhe par haath rakha **

Kavin: Sofi tu…

Sofiya: Mujhe To laga Major Kavin Bajpayee mujhe pehchaan hi nahi payenge

Kavin: Arey aise kaise nahi pehchaanta Mrs Sofiya Shahid Khan

Sofiya: Toh tumhe sab pata hai

Kavin: Aji aap ko kya laga Sarhad par rehte hain to sarhad tak koi khabar nahi pahonchti, Ye batao ki itna handsome dashing Doctor ko phasaya kaise tumne

Sofiya: Meri to ishq ki daastan to puri ho gayi hai tum apna batao Kaisi chal rahi hai tumhari ishq ki daastan

Kavin: Ishq? Kaisa Ishq?

Sofiya: Chhupae laakh ye duniya aaye dost  
>Chhupae laakh ye duniya aaye dost<br>Is Jahan mein do chizen nahin chhupti  
>Ek Mushq aur Dusra Ishq<p>

Kavin: Maine kaha na main aur Purvi sirf Dost hain

Sofia: Maine to Purvi ka naam bhi nahi liya

**Kavin ab aur jhoot nahi bol sakta tha Sofia se**

Sofia: Tumhari aankhon mein dikhta hai Kavin kit um ab bhi us se pyaar karti ho ….Aur Tab bhi kiya karte they

**Sofia ki baaten sunte sunte Kavin ki nazar Purvi pe chali gayi uski mast maulana ada ko dekhke Kavin ko uske aur Purvi ke college ke din yaad aane lage they,Ke kis tarah se wo dono saath saath bina kisi ke khauf ke ghuma karte they, Dono ki dosti bahot Mashoor thi**

**Dusri Taraf Purvi bhi bahot der se Kavin ko kisi ladki se baat karte dekh rahi thi(Wo uska chehra nahi dekh paayi thi) Wahan uski purani saheli Ritu thi to sahi par Uska dhyan to sirf Kavin pe tha**

**"****Chaahe tum kuch na kaho  
>Maine sun liya<br>Ke Saathi Pyaar ka  
>Mujhe Chun liya<br>Chun Liya  
>Maine Sun liya"<strong>

**Yahan dusri taraf Sofia ne Kavin ki aankhon kea age haath hilaya**

Sofia: Kahan Kho gaye Kavin, Apni yaadon ke sheher se bahar aao aur maan lo ki tumhe ab bhi us se pyaar hai

Kavin: Haan Sofi… Main tab bhi usey chaahta tha aur ab bhi usey chaahta hun…..Par ye nahi jaanta ki wo bhi mujhe chaahti hai ya nahi…

Sofia: Wo bhi tumhe chaahti hai Kavin

Kavin: Sach Sofi! Lekin tum ye baat kaise jaante ho?

Sofia: Uske chehre se nazar aata hai

**Kavin Sofia ki baat par yakin nahi kar paa raha tha**

Sofia: Offo Kavin tumhe har chiz ka demo kyun dena padta hai

**Sofia zor se chillai aur usne apni aankhon pe haath rakh liya**

Sofia: Aah! Meri aankh…

Kavin: Kya hua Sofi

Sofia: Wo meri aankh mein kuch chala gaya

**Kavin uska sar pakad ke uski aankh dekhne ki koshish mein uske chehre ke karib aa gaya tha**

**Purvi ye sab dekh rahi thi, Door se usey laga ki jaise Kavin kisi ladki ko kiss kar raha hai, Wo turant daud ke wahan gayi aur jaise hi dekha ki wo Sofia hai**

Purvi: Oh Sofi tu!... Tu matlab tu thik hai na?

Sofia: Haan main thik hun … Wo aankh mein kuch chala gaya tha to Kavin meri meri madat kar raha tha

**Tabhi Purvi ko apna naam sunai deta hai, Wo Taasha thi, usi kisi se milvane ke liye bula rahi thi**

Kavin: Ab teri aankh thik hai?

Sofia: Meri aankh ko kuch hua hi kahan tha…Wo to main tujhe Demo de rahi thi befakoof, Dekha nahi Purvi madam ne jab tujhe aur mujhe itna karib dekha to kaise jhat se yahan aa gai… Ab yakin hua meri baat ka

Kavin: Wo sab to thik hai lekin agar wakai wo mujhse pyaar karti hai to usne itne dino tak mujhse kuch kaha kyun nahi

Sofia: Kyunki wo khud is baat se anjaan hai ki wo Tujhe chaahti hai aur ab tu hi usey is baat ka ehsaas karwayega….. Ki sirf tu hi nahi wo bhi tujhe chaahti hai

Kavin: Lekin main ye sab kaise kar sakta hun?

Sofia: Why Fikar… When Sofi is there… Main teri madat karungi

**They exchange their contacts**

***FLASHBACK OVER***


	3. Tu Mujhme Kahin Baaki Hai

**A/N : Dear Readers and all KAVI fans I know by the end of this chapter you would break down to tears Do read And Review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**TU MUJHME KAHIN BAAKI HAI**

***CURRENT TIME***

**Purvi apni yaadon se nikli usey yaad aaya ki wo party ke liye taiyyar ho rahi thi **

**AT SANJEEVNI**

**Purvi Sanjeevni mein enter karti hai, sab they wahan kuch Purvi ke purane dost jinse uski aur Kavin yaaden bhi judi thi aur jasbaat bhi**

**Tabhi vahan Vibhaatsu(Imagine Ronit Roy aka K.D pathak of Adalat or Nachiket Khanna of Itna Karo Na Mujhe Pyaar as Vibhaatsu) aata hai**

Vibhaatsu: Purvi…

**Purvi unke paas jaati hai**

Vibhaatsu: I am sorry Purvi, maine tujhe bataya nahi lekin mujhe laga tha ki tu nahi aayegi isliye tujhse kuch kaha nahi

Purvi: It's o.k bhai , Waise aap thik soch rahe they mera man nahi tha yahan aane ka, par Doctor Taarika ne dabav dia to aana pada

**Tabhi wahan Taarika aati hai**

Taarika: It's great to see you here Purvi, Aah Abhijeet(calls a man)…

**Abhijeet wahan aata hai**

Taarika: Meet my husband Abhijeet… Abhijeet, Purvi

Purvi: Namaste

Abhijeet: Aah!.. Aapko kaun nahi jaanta aapki team to world cup mein jaane waali hai, Par aap nahi hain usme… Koi khaas wajah , board ko abhi aapne bataya nahi ki aap jaa rahi hain ya nahi , Selection to hua nahi hai abhi abhi to kaafi time hai

Purvi: Main jaane nahi waali

Abhijeet: Lekin kyun aap to bahot accha khelti hain aap jana kyun nahi chaahti

Taarika: Abhijeet wo…

Abhijeet: O haan I am sorry maine dekha tha news mein

Purvi: Excuse me

**Purvi uski baat sunke wahan se thodi maayus hoke jaane lagi tabhi wo kisi se takrati hai**

Purvi: I am sorry I am…(she saw him he was Sachin)

Sachin: Purvi…

Purvi: Sachin

Sachin: Accha laga tumhe yahan dekhke

Purvi: Kaise ho?

Sachin: Main thik hun bas tum batao , tum kaisi ho ghar mein sab kaise hain, Pari, Kavya, Rudra teeno thik hain?... Dai maa

Purvi: Sab thik hain…

Sachin: Purvi bura mat manna lekin tumse ek baat karni thi

Purvi: Kaho na

Sachin: Maine suna tum is baar world cup ke liye nahi jaa rahi matlab, tum participate hi nahi kar rahi, aur Daya sir(coach of the team) ne bataya ki tum aaj kal practice pe bhi nahi aati

Purvi: Mujhse ab nahi hoga Sachin, bat nahi uthaya jaata ab mujhse, Field par ruka nahi jaata ab mujhse

Sachin: Purvi, aakhir kab tak us baat ko leke baithi rahogi , Dekho main jaanta hun, jo kuch hua usey itni jaldi itni aasani se bhulana mushkil hai, lekin koshish to ki jaa sakti hai na, 10 mahine ho chuke hain Purvi ab to us cheez ko bhoolne ki koshish karo, kam se kam himmat to jutao, apne liye naa sahi, apne teen bacchon ke liye Purvi tum meri aur… matlab … tum meri sirf acchi dost nahi ho balki bahot gehri hai ye dosti, Main tumhare dard ko samjh sakta hun, lekin kab tak chalte rahega ye sab, Aage badhne ki koshish karo Purvi… Atleast try

Purvi: Nahi Sachin, wahan jaate hi main kamzor padne lagti hun , Main field par nahi jaa paungi

Sachin: Apna hausla tootne mat do Purvi, Tum kaho to main baat karu Daya sir se?

Purvi: Nahi Sachin Please, kuch mat karo , mujhe mere haal pe chod do

**Itna kehke wo wapas ghar aati hai **

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT MORNING <strong>

**The door bell rings, Purvi opens the door**

Purvi: Sir aap… Andar aaiye na …(Wo Daya tha )

Daya: Purvi ye tum kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi: Sir coffee bana rahi hun

Daya: Main uski baat nahi kar raha hun Purvi… Dekho main sirf tumhara coach nahi ek accha dost bhi hun tumhara …. Aur main is tarah se tumhe apni zindagi barbaad karte nahi dekh sakta, tum jaanti ho ki ye World cup humare liye kitna important hai , Dekho team ko tum is tarah se nahi chod sakti Team needs our best player

Purvi: Nahi sir mujhse nahi ho payega, main waise bhi cricket ko officially chodna chaahti hun… main…

Daya: Cricket chodne ki baat apni zuban par mat lana…. Aur zara socho Kya Kavin tumhare is decision se khush hota?...

Purvi: Lekin sir

Daya: Lekin wekin kuch nahi… tum aaj se hi practice kar rahi ho

Purvi: Par…

**Tabhi wahan Pari aati hai **

Pari: Wow! Mumma phir se practice karegi?

Daya: Haan beta aapki mumma phir se practice karengi chalo ab Mummako cheer karo

Pari: Mumma aap phir se practice karoge Yeee!...

Daya: Get ready hum abhi field ke liye nikal rahe hain, Main tumhe personal attention dena chaahta hun chalo

**AT PRACTICE FIELD**

**Purvi apne pads aur gloves pehen rahi thi Tabhi uski dubara wahi yaaden taaza ho gayi**

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK*<strong>

**Purvi field pe net practice kar rahi thi tabhi us se ek stroke accha jaata hai aur koi taali bajata hai**

"Fab! Good one"

**Purvi bahar aati hai **

Purvi: Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?

Kavin: Practice dekhne aaya tha tumhari ki aane wala match humare khiladi jeetne waale hain bhi ya nahi

Purvi: Dekh liya naa ab jao

Kavin: Arey thoda mujhe bhi khelne do can I coach?

Purvi: Koi zaruat nahi hai tumhe Cricket nahi aati tum jao, mujhe practice karne do

Kavin: Arey kya baat kar rahi ho tum tumhe pata hai agar main Army mein nahi hota to abhi Indian Cricket team mein hota ….

Purvi: Haan, Haan thik hai, lekin abhi mujhe practice karni hai… You go from here

**Tabhi Kavin ka phone bajta hai, Wo Purvi se thoda door jaake baat karta hai**

Kavin: Hello.. haan…(Wo Sofia thi)

Sofia: Kahan ho tum?

Kavin: Main yahan Purvi ki practice dekhne aaya hun

Sofia: Ya Khuda! Tum wahan kya kar rahe ho arey … Tumhe usey pyaar ka ehsaas karwana hai, Uski dosti nahi nibhani

Kavin: Kya?

Sofia: Mera matlab hai Dosti nibhao bilkul nibhao lekin Lekin ek dost ki tarah , tum jo kar rahe ho usey deewangi kehte hain accha chodo , ab dhyan se suno meri baat , Pehle ye batao Purvi kahan hai? Tumhare saamne?

Kavin: Thik mere pichey

Sofia: Thik hai, toh usey bina bye bole bina kuch baat kiye, bina mude wahan se usey completely ignore karke niklo

Kavin: Kyaa lekin….

Sofia: Lekin wekin kuch nahi Jaisa keh rahi hun waisa karo

**Kavin Sofia ki baat manta hai aur bina mude bina Purvi ko dekhe wahan se jaane lagta hai**

Purvi: Kavin…. Kavin

Kavin(on the phone): Wo mujhe bula rahi hai

Sofia: Toh mat suno uski baat aur foren wahan se niklo

**Kavin wahan se jaane lagta hai**

Purvi: Kavin …arey isey achanakk kya hua meri baat nahi suni…

Kavin(bahar aake on the phone): Bolo ab kya karna hai mujhe madam

Sofia: Tum ab usey avoid kar doge … Usey ignore karoge jitna ho sake us se door rahoge, usey tumhare naa hone ka ehsaas hona chaiye

Kavin: lekin

Sofia: Kavin… please main ye sab sirf tum dono ke liye hi to kar rahi hun

Kavin: Thik hai

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

* * *

><p><strong>*CURRENT TIME*<strong>

Purvi(thinking): Aur us din ke baad meri zindagi badalne lagi, Har chiz mein ek badlaav sa aane laga

"Tumne zindagi mein aake, zindagi badal di

Tumne Pyaar yun nibhaake , zindagi badal di

Bas ek shikaayat rahegi tumse, Kyun chale gaye tum itni door ki main tum tak pahonch bhi na sakun"

**Purvi practice karke ghar lautti hai **

**Thodi der baad wo apne liye coffee banati hai **

**Aur hall mein jaake khadi ho jaati hai Kavin ki tasveer ko dekhti hai uski aankhen nam ho jaati hain**

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK*<strong>

**ONE FINE DAY**

**Purvi ne Kavin ko call kiya , Kavin didn't pick up **

**Usne bahot baar Kavin ko call kiya par Kavin ne phone nahi uthaya aur thodi der baad Phone kaat diya, Phir usne Kavin ko message kiya usne uska reply bhi nahi kiya**

Purvi: hell! Kavin ne mera phone nahi uthaya, mera phone aur reply bhi nahi kiya

**Purvi uske baad ek coffee shop ke liye nikal gayi**

**Yahan Sofia ne Kavin ko call kiya**

Sofia: Kavin, wo Coffee shop ke liye gayi hai tum jaldi se niklo

**Kavin bhi wahin jaata hai suddenly wo Purvi se takrata hai**

Purvi: Dekhke nahi chal sakte they? Tum…

Kavin: Tum mera peecha kar rahi ho?

Purvi: Peecha main?... Wo sab to main baad mein bataungi pehle ye batao tum mere calls kyun nahi receive kar rahe ?aur mere texts ka bhi reply nahi kiya tumne aur us din tum net practice se bina kuch bole itne din se dekh rahi hun na koi phone call na message, Itna odd kyun behve kar rahe ho?

Kavin: Arey to Kya hua agar main us din yunhi nikal aaya , aur waise bhi tum hi ne kaha tha, tumhe practice karni hai , Toh main chala aaya, aur dusri baat kya hua agar maine tumhe call nahi kiya to?... Kya hua agar tumhare texts ka reply nahi kiya to insaan busy bhi to ho sakta hai

Purvi: Baat sirf aaj ki nahi hai tum mujhe avoid kar rahe ho kaafi dino se

Kavin: Arey avoid wali baat nahi hai, it's just ki main tumse humesha ki tarah baat nahi kar paa raha

Purvi: Kyun?

Kavin: Boyfriend hun kya tumhara jo har sawal ka jawab dun tumhare? Tum coffee pine aai ho na, chalo coffee pite hain

**Both of them sit and have coffee**

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

* * *

><p><strong>*CURRENT TIME*<strong>

**Ye sab yaaden hi to bachi thi Purvi ke paas, Uski yaaden us ghar ki hare k chiz se thi , har ek choti se choti chiz usey Kavin ki yaad dilate thi**

_Kabhi Khushboo, Kabhi Jhonkaa, Kabhi Havaa Saa Lage_

_Judaa Hokar Bhi Tu Mujhse Judaa-Judaa Saa Lage  
>Kabhi Khushboo, Kabhi Jhonkaa, Kabhi Havaa Saa Lage<em>

_Judaa Hokar Bhi Tu Mujhse Judaa-Judaa Saa Lage _

_Kabhi Khushboo, Kabhi Jhonkaa, Kabhi Havaa Saa Lage_

**Tabhi usey ek call aata hai. Purvi us call ko uthati hai**

Purvi: Hello…

"Ma'am main Nikhil bol raha hun

Purvi: Hmmm

Nikhil: Ma'm vo Kavin Sir ka samman hone wala hai unhe **MARNOPRANT(After death)** Ashok Chakra diya jayega, official letter to aapko diya jaega lekin aapko aane wali 26 january par Delhi jana padega unke Samman ko lene ke liye

Purvi(With tears): Main …. Main pahonch jaungi

**Itna kehke usne phone rakh diya aur rone lagi ,Rote rote zamin par baith gayi **

_Bas Yahi Sochkar Raaton Ko, Main Nahin Sotaa_

_Neend Aayee To Teraa Khvaab Chalaa Aayegaa_

_Phir Subah Jab Khulengi Aankhen Meri.._

_Tu Bhi Subah Ko Sitaare Saa Chalaa Jaayegaa_

_Aa Kar Ab Teraa Jaanaa Buraa-Buraa Saa Lage_

_Judaa Hokar Bhi Tu Mujhse Judaa-Judaa Saa Lage_

_Kabhi Khushboo, Kabhi Jhonkaa, Kabhi Havaa Saa Lage_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>AN : DEAR READERS KAVI FANS I AM REALLY VERY SORRY FOR BREAKING YOUR HEART, BUT THROUGH THIS STORY I WANTED TO SHOW YOU THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN REEL AND REAL LIFE , I KNOW IT'S QUITE DIFFICULT TO ACCEPT DEATH OF YOUR LOVED ONES BUT THIS IS THE PART OF LIFE IN WHICH OUR REAL HEROES OUR ARMY OFFICERS DIE AND UNFORTUNATELY WE CAN'T CHANGE , EDIT, OR REVERSE THEIR STORIES_**

**_AS I SAID BEFORE THIS IS A TRIBUTE TO ALL THE THREE FORCES OF INDIA AND ALL THE MARTEYRS AND THEIR FAMILY_**

**_BUT DON'T LEAVE THE STORY THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY , THIS IS ONLY THE BEGNING_**


	4. Kisi Ke Jaane Ke Baad

**a/n: Thanks to all those who revied and thank you guys for you continuous support I hope I hadn't broke your heart**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER-4<strong>

**Kisi Ke Jaane Ke Baad**

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK*<strong>

**ONE FINE DAY**

**Kavin aur Purvi Lunch kar rahe they**

**Tabhi Kavin ko Sofia ka phone aata hai**

Sofia : Sonia aane wali hai tum taiyyar rehna

Kavin: Hmm…

**Usne phone kaat diya**

**Wo dono lunch kar rahe they tabhi ek Ladki wahan aati hai Kavin usey gale lagata hai, aur Purvi ko accha nahi lagta**

"Kavin what a pleasant surprise haan"

Kavin: Sonia…. Hiii I mean

Sonia: Kaise ho tum

Kavin: Main thik hun, tum batao tum yahan kaise, acchha why don't you join us?

Sonia: Sure sure why not

Kavin: Purvi, Meet Sonia..Sonia Purvi my bestie… And Purvi, main Sonia se Kashmir mein mila tha, wo inki raksha kar raha tha

Sonia: And sorry for that haan, us haadse mein mujhe tumhare ghar mein puri raat rukna pada tha remember?

Kavin: Arey wo raat bhool kaise sakta hun yaar

Purvi: Ye tumhare ghar puri raat ruki thi?

Kavin: Haan

**Kavin Purvi ko jalane ke liye kaafi der tak sirf Sonia ki hi baaten karta raha**

**Purvi uth ke khadi ho jaati hai**

Kavin: Arey tum kahan chal di ? Khana to abhi aaya bhi nahi

Purvi: Mera pet bhar gaya

**Itna kehke wo wahan se jaane lagti hai**

**Kavin Sonia ek dusre ko HI-Fi karte hain…**

Kavin: I think plan kaam kar raha hai

***FLASHBACK OVER***

* * *

><p><strong>*CURRENT TIME*<strong>

**On 26****th**** January **

**On Rajpath**

**Bada bhaari dil se wo President ke saamne gayi. Itni bhaari bheed saari nazren uspe tiki hui thi, Aankhen nam karke usne wo padak apne haath mein liya President ne usey saantavna di **

**AFTER THE REPUBLIC DAY CEREMONY **

**Kuch media ke log uske saamne sawalon ki bauchhar leke khade ho gaye**

Reporter 1: Mam aapko kaisa lag raha hai Aapke pati ne apne desh ke liye jaan kurbaan kar di , Mam aap ek senior player hain aur bhartiye mahila cricket team ki captain hai mam kya aapko is baat ka dukh hai ki aapke pati ab nahi rahe…

Reporter 2 : Sunne mein aaya hai mam ki aap apni captaincy chod rahi hain mam, Kya ye sach hai mam, Kya us haadse ke baad aap team ko lead nahi kar paayengi?

Vibhaatsu: Dekhiye please yahan bheed mat jama keejiye, pareshan mat keejiye jaane deejiye, raasta chodiye please

Purvi: Ek minute Bhai, Thik kaha aapne , ye sawal aap kisi team ki player se ya Kaptaan se nahi kar rahe, Ye Saawal aapne ek Shaheed ki patni se kiya hai, Haan mujhe dukh hai ki is mitti ne mujhse mera pati cheen liya, ek maa ka beta chheen liya,3 bacchhon se unka pita chheen liye lekin dukh hone se zyada mujhe is baat par garv hai, ki mere pati ne aap sab ki suraksha ke liye, aap sabki zindagi ke liye apni jaan gavaan di, Garv se keh sakti hun…. Ki main Kavin Bajpayee ki patni hun, main ek shaheed ki patni hun

**Purvi Us jagah se jaise hi bahar aake apni car mein baithi wo zaar zaar rone lagi wo saari chizen usey Kavin ki yaad dila rahi thi, baar baar ehsaas dila rahi thi ki usne Kavin ko kho diya hai, Arpita(Vibhaatsu's wife) ne usey gale lagaya **

_**Yeh hosla kaise jhuke yeh aarzoo kaise ruke  
>Yeh hosla kaise jhuke yeh aarzoo kaise ruke<strong>_

_**Manjil mushkil to kya bundla sahil to kya**_

_**Tanha ye dil to kya ho...**_

_**Raah pe kante bikhre agar**_

_**Uspe to phir bhi chalna hi hai**_

_**Shaam chupale suraj magar**_

_**Raat ko ek din dhalana he hai**_

_**Rut ye tal jayegi himat rang layegi**_

_**Subha phir aayegi ho...**_

_**Yeh hosla kaise juke yeh aarzoo kaise ruke  
>Yeh hosla kaise juke yeh aarzoo kaise ruke<strong>_

Arpita: Aise apna hauslamat girne do Purvi Is tarah se tum himmat mat haaro, agar tumne himmat haari to sab kuch bikhar jaayega, Tumhare teeno bacche, Daai Maa un sabki zimmedari tum par hain aise tumhe rote huye dekhenge to toot jayenge wo bhi

**Purvi sab sun rahi thi phir bhi ro rahi thi**

**They come back to Mumbai**

**NEXT MORNING**

**Purvi practice karke wahin par thodi der field pe baithi thi, Tabhi uski ek team mate Tanya wahan aati hai**

Tanya: Nice captain!... Form mein aa rahi ho tum wapas , I like that

Purvi: Thanks… But all credit goes to Daya sir wo nahi hote to main itni jaldi wapas accha nahi khel paati

Tanya: Haan yar aur is baar humare opposite jo team hai jaanti ho na tum

Purvi: Acche se jaanti hun, kaafi strong players' hain, par hum kam nahi hain

Tanya: Tumhe yaad hai ek match vo us din tum hum sabko beech match mein chodke chali gayi thi by god Kavin se milne ke liye…

I am sorry sorry Purvi tumhe dukh pahunchane ka koi maksad nahi tha mer, wo te bas flow flow mein nikal gaya

Purvi: Nahi It's o.k

**Purvi wapas jaa rahi thi car mein baithke**

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK*<strong>

**Sofia aur Kavin phone pe baat kar rahe they**

Sofia: Ab kya karna baaki hai sab kuch to tum kar chuke ho ab tak tumhe yakin nahi hua ki Purvi tumse pyaar karti hai

Kavin: Bas ek aakhri exam hai Purvi ka, Uske baad meri Purvi ko koi pariksha nahi deni hogi

Sofia: Oho baa tab yahan tak aa gayi … Meri Purvi?

Kavin: Jalan ho rahi hai?

Sofia: Bahot

**Dono hasne lagte hain**

**Purvi ka ye bahot hi important aur crucial match tha , Aur situation aisi thi ki wahi ab field mein jaake is baar sabko bacha sakti thi Purvi pads pehenke gloves leke ready thi tabhi uske liye ek phone aata hai**

Purvi: Hello who's this?

"Hello mam… Main Doctor Sachin bol raha hun Kavin ka accident ho gaya hai hum unhe kisi tarah unke ghar to le aaye hain par wo humari baat nahi maan rahe"

Purvi: Kya?... Accident?... Main abhi aa rahi hun

**Purvi bhaagke jaane lagi tabhi Tanya usey rokti hai**

Tanya: Kahan jaa rahi ho Purvi… Is waqt hume tumhari zaruat hai

Purvi : Please Tanya aaj manage kar lo … Please aaj mat rokna mujhe

**Aur wo bina kisi ki baat sune wahan se daudke chali jaati hai**

**Wo seedha Kavin ke ghar pe pahonchti hai, Jahan Kavin bed par leta tha wo jaake seedha Kavin ko gale laga leti hai**

Purvi (with tears): Tum thik to ho na? Haan hua to nahi tumhe kuch haan… aur tum Doctor ki baat kyun nahi maan rahe they haan, pata hai kitni pareshan ho gyi thi main

Kavin: Purvi… Tension mat lo minor sa accident hai main thik ho jaunga, lekin tum apna match chodke kyun aa gayi?

Purvi: Minor sa accident hai… Choti si chiz hai? Tumhare liye ye sab choti si chiz hogi, mere liye nahi samjhe tum

Kavin: Haan baba thik hai… lekin shaant to ho jao

**Purvi usey phir se gale laga leti hai**

Kavin(in mind): Main jaan chuka hun Purvi jo kuch mujhe janna tha… Ab bas main wo karunga jo sahi hai humare liye, Tumhare jasbaat jaan chukka hun aur ye bhi jaanta hun ki tumhe ehsaas ho chukka hai is baat ka ki tum mujhe chaahti ho mujhse pyaar karti ho

***FLASHBACK OVER***

* * *

><p><strong>*CURRENT TIME*<strong>

**Purvi wapas ghar aati hai**

**Wo fresh hoti hai aur apne kamre mein jaake sone ki taiyyari karti hai ek baar wo neechey jaake apne bacchon ko dekh leti hai**

**Upar aake apne haathon pe kuch laga rahi thi tabhi uski nazar uski ring pe gayi**

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK*<strong>

**Kavin Purvi ke ghar aaya tha, Purvi darwaza kholti hai**

Purvi: Kavin… Please come… Waise I am sorry wo Tum mujhse milne aaye ho aur mujhe abhi nikalna hai

Kavin: Tumse kisne kaha ki hum aapse milne aaye hain?

Purvi: To phir kis se milne aaye ho

Kavin: Aapke alawa kya is ghar mein koi aur nahi hai kya?

Purvi: Kyun hum KOI nahi hain kya?

Kavin: Aaj hum KOI se nahi balki Koi ke bhai se milne aaye hain

Purvi: Vibhu bhaiya se accha milo main jaati hun

**Purvi leaves ,Arpita comes there.**

Arpita: Arey Kavin tum… baitho na

Kavin: Bhabhi, Sir ghar pe hain ?

Arpita: Hain na bulwati hun, Arjun(Vibhaatsu and Arpita's son) jaa jaake Baba ko bula la

**Arjun unhe bulata hai**

Vibhaatsu: Arey Kavin, bolo kaise aana hua..

Kavin: Sir mujhe aap dono se bahot zaruri baat karni hai

Vibhaatsu: Kya, Bolo na?

Kavin: Sir baat meri aur Purvi ki hai, I know ye kaam mujhe karna pad raha hai, lekin mere aage pichey koi hota to wo zarur karta, Sir main Purvi se bahot pyaar karta hun aur us se shaadi karna chaahta hun, bas usi ki razamandi maangne aaya hun aapse

Vibhaatsu: Dekho Kavin… Ye baat bahot instant kahi hai tumne ekdam sudden , hume aapas mein kuch baat karni hogi

Arpita: We'll come soon

**Wo dono andar jaate hain unki aapas mein kuch baate hoti hai, aur phir thodi der baad wapas aate hain**

Arpita: Humne soch liya hai Kavin

Vibhaatsu: Hum is shaadi ko razamandi dete hain

Kavin: Thank you so much sir thank you very much

Vibhaatsu: Thank you wali baat nahi hai Kavin, maine aur Arpita, hum dono ne tumhari aankhon mein Purvi ke liye wo pyaar dekha hai aur hum jaante hain kit um usey humesha khush rakhoge isiliye hum tumhe manzoori de rahe hain

Kavin: Aapne mujhpe bharosa dikhaya, Sir I am really greatful to you

Vibhaatsu: Sir nahi, Bhai kehke bulaoge tum mujhe abse

Kavin: Jee sir… I mean Bhaai

Vibhaatsu: Vaise Purvi ko pata hai uski zindagi mein itni khushiyan aane waali hain?

Kavin: Nahi abhi nahi jaanti, main usey uske birthday pe surprise dunga, And I request aap bhi usey kuch nahi batayenge

Vibhaatsu: Hum tumhara Surprise fail nahi hone denge

* * *

><p><strong>ON PURVI'S BIRTHDAY<strong>

**Vibhaatsu ne har saal ki tarah is saal bhi Apni behen ke liye party rakhi thi, **

**Party par bahot bade bade guests they, Movie stars, Business man,Doctors aur Cricketers**

**Tabhi Vibhaatsu sabke saamne aata hai **

Vibhaatsu: Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman, Jaisa ki aap sab jaante hain aaj meri pyaari behen Purvi ka janamdin hai, Meri pyaari behen ke janamdin ke is awsar par main aap sab se khaas darkhwaast karta hun ki please, please aaj meri behen ko aap sab apni duayen deejiye aur yahi nahi aap sab agar Dinner lekar jayenge to bahot accha lagega hume, Ab main apni behen Purvi se request karunga ki wo yahan aaye mere paas

**Tabhi wahan Kavin aata hai**

**Purvi sabke saamne aati hai , She was looking extremely beautiful in red frock(dress style ) just like an angel**

Vibhaatsu: Purvi,Bhagwaan kare wo duniya ki saari khushiyaan de tumhare nasib mein

Purvi: Thank you bhaiyya

Vibhaatsu: Now common sabko aur intezaar mat karwao, common cut the cake

**Cake laaya jaata hai, Purvi Cake kaat ti hai**

"Happy Birthday To You  
>Happy Birthday To You<br>Happy Birthday Dear Purvi  
>Happy Birthday To You<br>May the good god bless you  
>May The Good God bless You<br>Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
>Happy Birthday To You"<p>

**Purvi cake ka ek ek hissa kaat ke Vibhaatsu, Arpita, Arjun, Sarah ,Vivek Taasha, Sofia, Shahid , Divyaana, Sachin sabko khilati hai, Par jab Kavin apna muh kholta hai Vo khud khaa leti hai**

Kavin: Oh! Mera piece…

Purvi: Aww, bura laga tumhe

**She cuts another piece from cake and is about to give it to Kavin**

Kavin: Ab toh ye cake zehrila ho gaya ab kaun khaayega…

Purvi(Hits him lightly): You! Stupid! Moron!

**Kavin smile karta hai, Purvi usey khilati hai cake**

**Sab usey gifts dete hain aur wish karte hain**

Vivek: Arey yaar Kavin tu kuchh nahi laya Purvi ke liye, sabne gift de diya, tu kuch bhi nahi laya

Taasha: Haan Kavin, tumhe kuch na kuch to laana hi chahiye than a

Kavin: Dunga main bhi Purvi ko kuch na kuch zarur dunga, lekin sabke liye surprise hai

Purvi: Dekho bano mat, mujhe pata hai tum mere liye kuch nahi laaye, lekin ab bano mat, nahi laaye to naa sahi

Kavin's POV :Dekhti jao Purvi aisa surprise dunga ki tum sapne mein bhi soch nahi paaogi


	5. Tum Jo Aaye Zindagi Mein

**A/N : THANKS TO ALL FOR THE REVIEWS **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER-5<strong>

**Tum Jo Aaye Zindagi Mein**

* * *

><p>Kavin's POV :Dekhti jao Purvi aisa surprise dunga ki tum sapne mein bhi soch nahi paaogi<p>

**Tabhi stage se request aati hai ki sab apne apne partners khud chune aur dance Karen**

**Tabhi Vibharpita(Vibhaatsu and Arpita), Vivesha, Sachyaana, Shafia(Shahid and Sofia) dance karne lagte hain**

**Kavin comes to Purvi**

Kavin: May I (apna haath aage badhake)

Purvi: Sure(Apna haath deti hai

**They Started Dancing**

_**Kaun hai Jo Sapno Mein Aaaya  
>Kaun hai Jo Dil Mein Samaya<br>Lo Jhuk Gaya Aasma Bhi  
>Ishq Mera Rang Laaya<br>Kaun hai Jo Sapno Mein Aaaya  
>Kaun hai Jo Dil Mein Samaya<br>Lo Jhuk Gaya Aasma Bhi  
>Ishq Mera Rang Laaya<strong>_

_**O Priyaa…. O Priyaa**_

**Purvi Jhuk gayi thi Kavin ki bahon mein**

_**Jism Ko Maut Aati Hai Lekin  
>Rooh Ko Maut Aati Nahi Hai<br>Ishq Roshan Hai Roshan Rahega  
>Roshni Hichkichati Nahi hai<br>Roshni Hichkichati Nahi Hai**_

_**Kaun hai Jo Sapno Mein Aaaya  
>Kaun hai Jo Dil Mein Samaya<br>Lo Jhuk Gaya Aasma Bhi  
>Ishq Mera Rang Laaya<strong>_

_**O Priyaaa…. O Priyaaa….**_

_**Kavin**_** dance karte karte usey ek aisi jagah le aaya tha party hall mein jahan usey sab dekh saken aur saath mein wo chaand aur sitaare bhi dekh sake**

**Ekdam se blackout hota Hai**

**Fir ek Flash Kavin par aur ek Purvi par padti hai**

**Aur Aasmaan mein Crackers burst karne lagte hain, Purvi jab unhe dekhti hai to dekhti reh jaati hai kyunki unme likha tha**

"**I LOVE YOU PURVI****"**

Kavin(Bending to knees): Ms Purvi agar aapke paas thoda sa waqt ho to kya main apni puri zindagi aapke saath guzaar sakta hun?

**Purvi hairaan thi par saath hi wo khsuh bhi thi **

**Tears rolled to her eyes, Usne apne bhai Vibhaatsu ko dekha, Vibhaatsu ne usey ishara karke bataya ki uski manzoori hai isme **

Purvi : Yes !

**Kavin uthta hai aur Purvi usey kaske gale laga leti hai**

**They were dreaming as no one was there except them**

**There was nothing but silence**

"_Kuchh na kaho kuchh bhi na kaho  
>Kuchh na kaho kuchh bhi na kaho<br>Kya kehna hai kya sunna hai  
>Mujhko pata hai tumko pata hai<br>Samay ka ye pal thamsa gaya hai  
>Aur is pal mein koi nahin hai<br>Bas ek main hoon  
>Bas ek tum ho<br>Kuchh na kaho kuchh bhi na kaho"_

**Tabhi ek voice aake unhe interrupt karti hai, They seperate**

Vivek: Yahan aur bhi log hain sirf tum dono nahi ho

**Kavin apni pocket se ring nikaalta hai aur Purvi ko pehnata hai, Tabhi Arpita wahan ek ring leke aati hai**

Arpita: Purvi ye Ring Kavin ko pehna do

Purvi: Bhabhi ye ring… Bhabhi ye ring ? Bhabhi aap jaanti thi ki Kavin aaj mujhe

Arpita: Haan main jaanti thi, infact Vibhaatsu bhi jaante they, chaL ab der mat kar isey ring pehna de jaldi se

**Purvi usey ring pehnati hai**

**Sab unhe congratulate karte hain aur unhe gale lagate hain**

Vivek: Laila majnu ye sab chhodo aur ye batao ki ye sab, Kab kahan aur kaise hua?

Taasha: Kab kahan kya Vivek… Hum to sab jaante hi they

Divyana: Aur nahi to kya… Tumhe kya lagta tha ki tum log chhupaoge aur kuch samjhenge bhi nahi, us reunion party pe hi hum sab samajh gaye they, Kyun Doctor sahab?

Sachin: Bilkul main to us din Divyana ke saath pehli baar tum logon se mila tha par mujhe samajh aa gaya tha, ki kuch na kuch to hai tum dono ke beech

Kavin: Arey yaar aisa kuch nahi hai tum log bhi na

Purvi: Tum log baat chodo ye batao tumhe kaise pata chala Kavin ki main bhi tumhe chaahne lagi hun

Kavin: Really? Mujhe nahi pata, Maine to bas chance liya tha

Purvi(hits him lightly): Kavin!

Kavin: Accha thik hai batata hun, aaram se hum sab baith ke baaten Karen?

**Everyone start up the discussion on a Dinning table**

**They tell Purvi the entire story**

Purvi: Sofi! Tu … Sach mein agar tu nahi hoti to shayad main apne dil ki bhaavnao ko samajh nahi paati thank you so much(They hug and separate)

Divyana: Accha Guys mujhe to neend aa rahi hai, Main chalti hun, Chaliye Doctor sahab, ab yahin rahenge kya?

Sachin: Chalo, Purvi Kavin… Congratulations once again and good night

Vivek: I think hume bhi chalna chaiye raat kaafi ho gayi hai, Taasha, chalo

Taasha: Haan chalo

Sofi: Hum kal milne aayenge… hum chalte hain

**Sab chale jaate hain**

**Purvi uthti hai,Kavin uska haath pakad ke apni taraf kheechta hai**

Purvi: Ye tum kya kar rahe ho

Kavin: Bheed bhaad mein waqt hi kahan mila hume ek dusre ke saath

Purvi: Kavin raat kaafi ho chuki hai

**Kavin suddenly leaves her**

Kavin: Thik hai to main chala

Purvi: Ruko na…

**Kavin comes closer to her leaning forward…**

Kavin: Kya baat hai, Karib aata hun to karib aane nahi deti, door jaata hun door jaane nahi deti, Ab bata bhi do ki main ruku ya jaun?

Purvi: Vo…

Kavin(holding her tightly): Kal tumhe subah lene aaunga taiyyar rehna

**Wo usey chodta hai, aur wahan se chale jaata hai**

***FLASHBACK OVER***

* * *

><p><strong>*CURRENT TIME*<strong>

**Purvi apni diary nikaalti hai, is diary mein uske Kavin ke saath bitaye har ek pal ki yaaden thi Wo har ek lamha har ek pal jo usne Kavin ke saath bitaya tha,Panno ko palatte huye uski wo saari yaaden taza ho gayi **

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK*<strong>

**NEXT DAY**

**Kavin Purvi ko lene uske ghar aaya tha par jab wo wahan pahoncha usey kuch aur hi sunai diya,Purvi ki aawaz thi aur saath mein Sarah aur Vibhaatsu ki bhi **

**Purvi ka ye roop pehle Kavin ne nahi dekha tha, Haath mein sitar aur taal pe aawaz uske honthon se aa rahi thi**

Vibhaatsu(singing):_ Ajahun na aaye, Baalma, Saavan beeta jaaye, Haye re Saavan beeta jaaye_

**Kavin upar jaata hai**

Purvi(singing):_ Aaa… Ajahun na aaye Baalma, Saavan beeta jaaye haye re Saavan beeta jaaye_

Vibhaatsu: _Neend bhi akhiyan dwaar na aaye, Neend bhi akhiyan dwaar na aaye Tose Milan ki aas bhi jaaye_

Sarah: _Neend bhi akhiyan dwaar na aaye Tose Milan ki aas bhi jaaye_

Vibhaatsu: _Aayi bahar khile Phulwa_

Purvi: Aa…. _Aayi bahar khile Phulwa_

Vibhaatsu :_ Aayi bahar khile Phulwa,More sapne kaun sajaye_

**Purvi Kavin ko aate dekhti hai**

Sarah: _Aa…aa Ajahun na aaye baalma saawan beeta jaaye Haaye re Saawan beeta jaaye_

Vibhaatsu: _Chaand ko badra, garwa lagaye, Chand ko badra garwa lagaye_

Kavin(joining them):_ Aur bhi mora man lalchaahye_

**Purvi gaana hi bhool gayi usey dekhke, to Sarah ne gaana shuru kiya**

Sarah: _Chaand ko badra Garwa lagaye, Aur bhi mora man lalchaaye_

Kavin: _Yaar haseen gale lag jaa_

Purvi: _Yaar hasin gale lag jaa_

Kavin: _Yaar Haseen gale lag jaa, Mori umar gujarti jaaye_

Purvi(blushing): _Ajahun na aaye baalma Sawan beeta jaaye re, Saawan beeta jaaye re, Haaye re_

BOTH: _Saawan beeta jaaye re_

**Vibhaatsu comes near Kavin**

Vibhaatsu: Arey wah, hum logon ko to pata nahi tha, tum gaa bhi lete ho

Kavin: Surprise to main aapko dekhke hun, aap log shaastriy sangeet

Vibhaatsu: Haan, wo Purvi ko to pehle se hi shauk tha

Kavin: Kya? Vibhu Dada aapko to maine suna bhi hai gaate huye lekin , Purvi tumne mujhe bataya nahi… and itne saal mere college mein itna bada talent tha aur mujhe pata hi nahi tha

**Vibhaatsu ko ek call aata hai aur wo chale jaata hai, Sarah bhi wahan se chali jaati hai, Purvi bhi jaane lagti hai aur tabhi Kavin uska duppata pakadta hai aur usey apni taraf kheechta hai**

Kavin: Ye chiz to kabhi hume maalum hi nahi hui Miss Purvi Kashyap

Purvi: Abhi aisi bahot si chizen hain jo tum mere baare mein nahi jaante

Kavin: Jaise ?

Purvi: Tumhare ghar aa jaun tumhari dulhan banke, tab bataungi

**Aur wo wahan se neechey chali aati hai, Kavin bhi uske pichey jaata hai, aur tabhi ekdam se uska phone bajta hai**

Kavin: Yes sir… Jee sir… je sir pata hai mujhe

Purvi: Kiska phone tha?...

Kavin: Mujhe wapas jaana padega, aur yahi batane aaya tha, isliye chaahta tha aaj ka pura din hum saath bitaayen

Purvi: Itni jaldi hai jaane ki? Ruk nahi sakte?

Kavin: Nahi Purvi… Ruk nahi sakta… agar ruk sakta to bolta hi nahi tumse.. Isiliye to keh raha hun chalo mere saath

Purvi: Nahi tum jao… Agar aaj ka din tumhare saath bitaya to kal se tumhe yaad karti rahungi… Tum please jao

Kavin(uske chehre par apna haath rakhke): Hey!... Tum apna mood spoil mat karo, kaha hai na main jaldi aaunga, Now chalo common, ab mere sath chalo

Purvi: Chalo

Kavin: Puchogi nahi kahan?

Purvi : Nahi

**Kavin uska haath pakadta hai aur apne saath usey le jaane lagta hai car mein bithake**

**Purvi bas usey dekh rahi thi Kavin ki nazar raaste par bhi thi aur Purvi par bhi**

**Wo uske kandhe par sir rakhti hai aur muskurati hai**

_Tu bin bataye mujhe le chal kaheen_

_Jahan tu muskuraye meri manzil wahin_

_Meethi lagi, chakh ke dekhi abhi_

_Mishri ki dali, zindagi ho chali_

_Jahan hain teri baahein mera sahil wahin_

_Tu bin bataye mujhe le chal kaheen_

_Jahan tu muskuraye meri manzil wahin_

* * *

><p><span><strong>IN THE EVENING<strong>

**Kavin ka wapas Kashmir lautne ka samay aa gaya tha**

**Purvi uske saath uske ghar pe thi**

Purvi: Packing mein madat kar dun

Kavin: Shadi ho jaaye madam, Phir ye sab kaam aap hi karna

Purvi: Madat nahi kar sakti ?

Kavin: Main kar raha hun na, Purvi… Tum baitho(making her sit)

Purvi main samjh sakta hun, tumhe kaisa lag raha hoga, Itne dino ke baad maine tumse apne dil ki baat kahi aur achanak main jaa raha hun, ye dono chizen ekdam se… Dekho Purvi,main chaahta hunt um ek baat samajh lo, zindagi mein kabhi kuch bhi ho ye yaad rakhna, Main humesha tumhare saath rahunga, forever aur haan ye humesha yaad rakhna ki chaahe kitni bhi mushkilen hon, main tumhara saath dene zarur aaunga…Chaahe rahun na rahun…

**Purvi ne uske honthon pe apna haath rakh diya**

Kavin: Tumhe sunna hoga Purvi… Kyunki bahot jald tum ek Sainik, ek sipahi, is desh ke ek rakshak ki ardhangini banne jaa rahi ho, aur hum sar pe kafan baandh kar chalte hain, is baat ko tumhe apnana pagega

**Purvi ki aankhen nam thi, Kavin ne usey gale lagaya**

Kavin: Ab chodo aur mujhse is tarah se gale mat laga karo

Purvi: Kyun?

Kavin: Samjha karo yaar…. Kuch kuch hota hai

**Purvi ne usey muskurate aur sharmate huye dekha**

**Kavin wahan se chala jaata hai**

* * *

><p><span><strong>6 MONTHS LATER<strong>

**IN THE EVENING**

**Kavin wada karke gaya tha ki wo aaj lautne wala hai, aur phir iske baad unki shaadi hone waali thi**

**Purvi yahan se wahan pure ghar ke chakkar kaat rahi thi**

Arpita: Yahan se wahan ghoomke kya milega Purvi… Tumhare yahan se wahan ghoomne se Kavin laut to nahi aayega na

Purvi: Bhabhi, aaj subah aane ka kaha tha usne, aur ab raat ke 8 baj rahe hain, abhi tak nahi aaya wo…

Arpita: Arey to aa jayega uski flight late ho gayi hogi…. Delay ho gayi hogi

Purvi: Itna Delay bhabhi… 12 ghante delay… I am sure aaj wo nahi aane wala, Phone karega aur kahega, I am sorry dear, main nahi aa paunga…. Sab bahane hain, 10 mahine se pehle chutti nahi milti…. Chutti nahi milti, my foot, aane do, aane do bhabhi usey, main bhi usey apna chehra nahi dikhaungi ab bas…

**Purvi apne kamre mein jaati hai **

**Tabhi door bell ring hoti hai **

Arpita: Lo accha hua tum aa gaye Kavin… Purvi ne to ghar ko sar pe utha liya tha

Kavin: Bahot gussa hai ?

Arpita: Bahot… Jaldi jao, warna tumhari madam, Chandi ka roop dhaaran kar lengi

Kavin : Jaanta hun Bhaabhi

**Wo upar jaata hai, Jaise hi upar gaya, dekhta hai Purvi kamre mein nahi thi Wo terrace ki taraf jaata hai to dekhta hai wahan Purvi thi par, Terrace pe pool side wo leti hui thi **

**Wo uske paas jaa raha tha par dekha beech mein parda tha**

Purvi: Wahin ruk jao

Kavin: Purvi ye sab kya hai?, Ye parda tumne … Ye sab kya hai… Ek toh hum itne dino baad mil rahe hain, upar se ye parda

Purvi: Accha, toh tumhe yaad aa gaya ki hum bahot dino baad mil rahe hain

Kavin: Sorry yar.. wo main, aa to subah hi gaya tha lekin

Purvi: Sorry… Is baar koi sorry nahi chalega, Saza hi milegi tumhe

Kavin: Thik hai , kam se kam saza to batao…

Purvi: Saza ye hai ki tum aaj mere saamne rahoge raat bhar , par mujhe dekh nahi paoge

Kavin: Ye kaisi saza hai? Kuch aur bolo kaho to uthak baithak kar deta hun, lekin ye mujhse nahi hoga, tum mere saamne hogi aur main tumhe dekh na sakun, Purvi please…

Purvi: Saza to saza hoti hai

**Kavin wo parda hatake uska haath pakadte huye Parde ke andar aaj jaata hai, par wo shocked tha, Purvi ko us tarah se dekh ke**

Kavin: Kuch bhi karna, lekin aisi saza mat dena mujhe, saamne bhi hoke tumhe dekh na sakun… ye mujhse nahi hoga

**Wo turant Purvi ko gale laga leta hai**

Kavin: Purvi, tumhe kya lagta hai, ki itne dino tak tumse alag rehke, maine sirf tumhe saza di hai, kya is saza par mera barabari ka hak nahi tha

**Purvi ki aankhen bhar aayi thi, Wo alag huye**

Kavin: Jaanta hun ki tum naraz ho aur tumhari narazgi, jayaz bhi hai, lekin, mera farz kya hai , ye toh tum samajh hi sakti ho na

**Purvi haan mein sar hilati haai, aur uska gussa thoda shaant hota hai**

Kavin: lekin ye sab kya hai, ye lehnga, chunni, ye sab kiske liye I mean…

Purvi: Saj to main tumhari liye rahi thi, lekin jab tum nahi aaye to… main yahan in sab chizon ko hatane ke liye aayi thi

**Purvi ko manate manate Kavin ka dhyan uski ki hui arrangements par nahi gaya…. Dher saare diye jal rahe they aas pas**

**Kavin Purvi ko bas dekhta hi reh gaya **

Purvi: Kya soch rahe ho?

Kavin: Soch mein hun, ki aasman aur dharti pe do alag alag chaand, nazar tikaaun to kispe tikaaun dono hi khoobsurti ki misaal hain, Dekho bhagwan ne to us aasman ke chaand ko baadlon mein chupake mujhe jawab hi de diya

**Purvi nazren jhuka leti hai**

**Purvi wahan se jaane lagti hai, Kavin usey rokta hai haath pakad ke apni taraf karta hai**

**Kavin(Singing): **_**Chaand chupa badal me sharma ke meree jana**_

"_**Aaja re aaja re chanda kee jab tak too naa aayega**_

_**Sajana ke chehre toh dekhne yeh man tarsa jayega"**_

**Kavin: **_**Naa naa chanda tu nahi aana,tu jo aaya toh Sanam Sharma ke kahin chala jaaye na**_

"_**Aaja re aaja chanda tu laakh duaein paayega"**_

**Kavin: **_**Na na chanda tu nahi aana warna sanam chala jayega**_

_**Aachal mein tu chhup jaane de**_

**Purvi(running):**_**Arey nahi baba nahi baba nahi nahi nahi**_

**Kavin(running after her): **_**Zulfon mein tu kho jaane de**_

**Purvi: **_**Arey nahi baba nahi baba nahi nahi nahi**_

_**Pyaar ka toh naam hai sabra ka humdum**_

**Kavin:**_**Wahi bhala bolo kaise Karen hum**_

**Purvi: **_**Sawan ki raah jaise dekhe mor hai**_

**Kavin is able to catch her, he even makes her lose herself under his arms**

**Purvi:**_** Aye rehne bhi do, Jaane bhi do, ab chodo na, yun modo na, ye sama haan ye sama kuch aur hai**_

**Tabhi Chaand baadal se bahar aata hai**

"_**Aaya re aaya chanda ab har khwahish puri hogi**_

_**Chaandni raat mein har sajni apne sajna ko dekhegi"**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN : Sorry guys for adding so much of music but it will continue in the next chapter also, but only if you guys want **_

_**Please tell me ... Did you like the chapter**_


	6. Aaye ho Zindagi Mein Tum Bahar Bank

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and your continuous support...hope you like this one**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER-6<strong>

**Aaye Ho Meri Zindagi Mein Tum Bahar Banke**

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK*<strong>

**NEXT DAY**

**KaVi ki shadi ki date fix ho gayi thi aur aaj unki mehndi aur sangeet tha**

Arpita(to a worker): Arey bhaiyya ye sab abhi tak nahi laga, jaldi keejiye, mehmaan aate hi hone aur ye maalayen abhi tak nahi lagi

Vibhaatsu came there

Vibhaatsu: Arpita, Arpita, Arpita, calm down Arpita, itna panic kyun kar rahi ho?

Arpita: Dekho na Vibhu, humari Purvi ki mehndi hai aaj aur itna sara kaam pada hai aur ek do ghante mein mehmaan bhi aane lag jayenge, ghar mein taiyyariyan…

Vibhaatsu: Arpita…(taking water from a waitor)… Ye lo calm down, sab thik se ho jayega, ye log trained hain, inhe inka kaam karne do, tum dekhna, Purvi ki mehndi aur sangeet ikdam dhamakedar hoga

Arpita: I hope sab kuch thik thaak ho jaaye

**AFTER SOME TIME**

**Taasha Aur Divyana wahan aati hai**

Taasha: Bhabhi…

Arpita: Thank god tum dono, yahan aa gayi, Kavin aata hi hoga aur ye ladki abhi tak taiyyar nahi hui, please zara jaake uski madat kar do

Divyana: Aap fikar mat kariye, hum usey 10 minute mein taiyyar karke late hain

Arpita: Please jao, jaldi leke aao usey

**They go in Purvi's room jahan wo already taiyyar thi**

Divyana: Purvi… Purvi… jaldi…(as she saw her) Oho kya baat hai

Purvi: Arey aaj to tujhe dekhke chaand bhi Sharma jaaye, chal, neechey, warna bichare Kavin ko intezar karna padega

Taasha: Arey, aaj mehndi hai teri aur tu is tarah se ghabrai hui si kyun hai

Purvi: Dar lag raha hai…

Divyana(smiles): Main samajh sakti hun, Har ladki ko aisa hi lagta hai, jab mere phere hone waale they na Sachin ke saath, to ek ajib si gudgudi ho rahi thi pet mein, par ye nahi pata tha , Wo gudgudi khushi mein kab badal jaayegi, Ghabra mat, It's normal, Sab thik hoga, ab chal neechey, dulhe ko zyada der nahi karwani chaiye

**Taasha aur Divyana usey neechey leke aate hain, Yahan Kavin usey door se dekh raha tha chupke chupke**

"_**Wo Chaand Jaisi Ladki**_

_**Is Dil pe Chhaa rahi hai**_

_**Aankhon ke raaste se **_

_**Is dil Aa rahi hai**_

_**Wo Chaand, Wo Chaand**_

_**Jaisi Ladki Is Dil pe Chhaa rahi hai"**_

**Unka sangeet tha**

**Tabhi wahan Sachin aur Vivek bhi aate hain**

**Vivek aur Sachin ek dusre ko ishara karke wahan aate hain, aur aake Purvi ke bagal mein khade ho jaate hain**

**Vivek: **_**Tere Maathe Jhumar Damke, Tere Kaano Baali chamki hai re**_

_**Maahi ve**_

**Sachin: **_**Tere haathon kangana khanke, Tere pairon paayal chhanke hai re**_

_**Maahi ve**_

**Vivek: **_**Naino se bole rabba rabba**_

_**Man mein dole rabba rabba**_

_**Amrit ghole rabba rabba**_

**Sachin:**_** Jind Maahi ve Soni Soni Aaaja Maahi Ve**_

_**Everybody sing Soni Soni Aaja Maahi ve  
>Jind Maahi ve Soni Soni Aaaja Maahi Ve<strong>_

_**Everybody Sing Soni Soni Aaaja Maahi Ve**_

**Kavin(coming near to Purvi): **_**Teri aankhen kaali kaali, Tera gora gora Mukhda hai ve**_

_**Maahi Ve**_

_**Teri rangat jaise sona, Tu chaand ka jaise tukda hai Ve**_

_**Maahi Ve**_

_**Tere gaal Gulabi rabba rabba, Chaal sharabi Rabba Rabba, Dil ki kharabi Rabba Tu Soniye**_

**Vivek: **_**Jind Maahi ve Soni Soni Aaaja Maahi Ve**_

_**Everybody sing Soni Soni Aaja Maahi ve  
>Jind Maahi ve Soni Soni Aaaja Maahi Ve<strong>_

_**Everybody Sing Soni Soni Aaaja Maahi Ve**_

**Arpita(Coming near to Purvi): **_**Barsi rangini Kaliyaan mehki bheeni bheeni**_

_**Baje man mein halki halki Shehnaai re**_

**Divyana:**_**Jitne hain tare aanchal mein aa gaye saare**_

_**Dil ne jaise hi li angdaai re**_

**Vivek, Sachin, Kavin: **_**Hey, tu jo aayi sajke mehndi rachke  
>Chal bachke o soniye<br>Dil kitno ka khaaye dhajke o soniye  
>Jind maahi ve soni soni aaja maahi ve<br>Everybody sing Soni Soni Aaja Maahi Ve**_

**Kavin Purvi Ko kheechke apne saath le jaata hai thodi door le jata hai, Jahan sirf Wo dono they, aur pure hall mein sirf diyon ki jagmagahat thi, aur kuch bhi nahi**

Purvi: Kya kar rahe ho Kavin… Koi aa jayega

Kavin : Koi nahi aayega

Purvi: Kyun leke aaye ho yahan

Kavin: Tumhe kuch dena tha

Purvi: Kya?

Kavin(Opens a small box): Ye wo, Maa ke kangan hain, Maa chahti thi ki jab unki bahu aaye to wo ye kangan pehne

Parvi: Itne pyaar se lekar aaye ho, pehna do ab…

***FLASHBACK END***

* * *

><p><strong>*CURRENT TIME*<strong>

**Ekdam se hawa ke jhonke ne dastak di aur khidki se hawa chalne lagi, Purvi, apni yaadon se baahar aayi**

**Tabhi wo uthke khidkiyan band karne lagi, Bahot tez hawa chal rahi thi aisa lag raha tha jaise aandhi aane wali thi**

**Aur tabhi ekdam se saare ghar ki light chali gayi**

Purvi: Ye light ko kya ho gaya?...

**Ekdam se ek bulb chaalu band aur phir band chaalu hone laga, Tabhi wo ghar ke saare darwaze band karne lagti hai saari khidkiyan band karne lagti hai ekdam se usey ek aawaz aati hai**

"**Purvi, Dekho Purvi main yahan hun, Pari bête, apni mumma ko batao main kahan hun"**

**Purvi us awaz ko sunke chaunk gayi ekdam se wo palti**

"**Purvi" usey phir aawaz aayi, Wo us taraf gayi jahan se aawaz aa rahi thi**

**Andar gayi to dekha ki wahan Tv pe Kavin ka ek video chal raha tha, Tabhi Barkha wahan aayi**

Barkha: Bhabhi, wo pari baby zid kar rahi thi isliye laga dia humne

Purvi : Hmm

Barkha: Bhabhi aapko kuch chahiye?

Purvi: Nahi tu jaa

Barkha: Thik hai bhabhi

**Purvi ne Pari ke haath se remote liya aur TV band kiya**

**Jab wo palatke jaane lagi TV apne aap phir on ho gaya**

**Purvi ne remote se phir band kiya par wo Phir chaalu ho gaya, Purvi ne tang aakar ab Switch nikaal diya lekin phir se TV chaalu ho gaya **

**Purvi ghabrake chillane lagi**

Purvi: Barkha! Barkha…

**Barkha wahan aati hai, aur tabhi T.V band ho jata hai**

Barkha: Kya hua Bhabhi?

Purvi: Vo ye TV…

Barkha: Kya bhabhi?

Purvi( as she noticed TV was off): Kuch nahi … Sun teeno bacchon ko aaj mere kamre mein le jaa wahin sula de

Barkha: Achha Bhabhi, Waise Daai maa kal aa hi jayengi, phir aapko bachhon ki fikar hi nahi karni paedgi

Purvi: Jaa upar le jaa Kavya aur Rudra ko, main, Pari ko leke aati hun

Barkha: Accha Bhabhi

**Purvi kuch der phir khidki se baarish ko dekhne lagi tabhi, usne kisi ko wahan aate dekha , Wo bahar gayi , Bahar dekha to wo Sachin tha….Purvi uske paas jaati hai**

Purvi: Itni raat gaye tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?

Sachin: Wo darasal aaj main tumhari padosi bana hun

Purvi: Padosi?

Sachin: Wo bagal wale bungle par shift kiya hai

Purvi: Lekin tumne yahan kyun shift kiya?... Wo ghar to accha khaasa hai jo tumne aur Divyana ne banwaya tha

Sachin: Hmm… main jaanta hun, ki us ghar ki ek ek eint humne apne aankhon ke saamne lagwai thi, lkin us ghar se meri aur Divyana ki bahot saari yaaden judi hai, takleef deti hain wo mujhe,Bas isliye us ghar ko maine chod diya, aur waise bhi ek acche padosi kam dost ki talash thi mujhe, to is ghar se better koi jagah nahi milti

**Purvi smiles, **

Purvi: Raat bahot ho gayi hai, main chalti hun,kal subah mere ghar pe hi chaaye pina

Sachin: Hmm zarur

**Wo andar aati hai**

**Phir balcony ke paas jaati hai**

**Is mausam ne usey bahot kuch yaad dila diya tha phir se**

***FLASHBACK***

* * *

><p><strong>In the evening<strong>

**Aaj, sab gharwalon ne Purvi aur Kavin ke acchi shadi ke liye puja rakhi thi mandir me, sab mandir mein they, Par Purvi ko taiyyar hone mein zara der lag gayi thi, isliye wo akeli reh gayi thi ghar mein taiyyar ho rahi thi**

**Here at the temple**

**A women was dancing**

_Aasmaan ki baahon mein chaand akela thehra tha_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Raat ki jawaani pe chaandni ka pehra tha_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

**Yahan Dusri taraf Purvi taiyyar ho rahi thi aur tabhi light chali gayi**

_Hey, runjhun runjhun hawa ka jhonka ujli ujli raat_

_Taaron ki doli mein aayi jhilmilaate jugnu ki baaraat_

_Sab ke honton pe thehri thi aake koi baat_

_Dhol manjire bajne lage, padi dafli par thaap aur_

**Yahan wo neechey bhaagke gayi aur Kitchen mein jaake usne candle uthayi aur usey jalaya…Tabhi….**

_Thumak Thumak kar naach rahi thi meri radha pyaari, haan_

_Thumak Thumak kar naach rahi thi meri radha pyaari_

**Bell baji aur jaise hi usne door khola dekha wo Kavin tha Wo andar aaya aur usne door laga liya**

_Jaane kahan se raas rachaane aaya chhaila girdhaari_

_More piya, darrta hai dekho mora jiya_

_Ho more piya, darrta hai dekho mora jiya_

_Haan_

_More piya_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey _

_Hey eh_

**Purvi candle ko side par rakhti hai aur phir us wo kitchen mein jaati hai uske liye paani lane ke liye liye lekin jaise hi wo andar jaane lagti hai, Kavin peechey se aake usey gale lagata hai aur usey kiss karne lagta hai**

**Par who us se door jaane lagti hai aur bahar hall mein aa jati hai , Par tabhi Kavin aa jata hai aur uska haath pakad leta hai**

**Aur phir uske karib aa jata hai uski gardan se uske baal hatata hai aur usey phir kiss karne lagta hai**

_Na baiyyaan dharo, aati hai mujhe sharam_

_Haan, chhod do tumko hai meri kasam_

**Purvi peechey hatti hai Par Kavin phir usey pakadke apni taraf kheech leta hai**

_Na, zid na karo jaane do mujhe balam_

**Purvi usey pichey dhakka deti aur stairs pe jaane lagti hai, Par Kavin phir uske pichey jaata hai, Purvi usey door karti hai**

_Dekho, doongi main gaaliyaan bhaanwre_

_Chalo hato sataao na more piya_

**Kavin, Purvi ko uske kamre mein uthake le jaata hai**

_More piya, darrta hai dekho mora jiya_

_Ho more piya, darrta hai dekho mora jiya_

_More piya_

**Here at temple**

_Jamuna ke teer baaje mridang_

_Kare krishn raas radha ke sang_

_Kare krishn raas radha ke sang_

_Kare krishn raas radha ke sang_

_Athron pe geet mann mein umang_

_Kare krishn raas radha ke sang_

_Kare krishn raas radha ke sang_

_Kare krishn raas radha ke sang_

_*_**FLASHBACK OVER***

* * *

><p><strong>*PRESENT TIME*<strong>

**IN THE MORNING**

**Purvi subah uthi to dekha Pari abhi tak so rahi thi **

Purvi: Pari beta, common get up School jana hai… Chalo utho get up

**Pari nahi uthi**

Purvi: Beta utho, chalo,subah ho gayi hai… Pari bête…

**Pari still doesn't response**

Purvi: Pari bacche der ho jayegi school jana hai ….(par vo nahi uthi)

Purvi(to self): Arey roz to meri ek aawaz pe uth jaati hai

**Purvi usey jaake dekhti hai**

Purvi: Arey isey to bahot tez bukhaar hai, ab main kya karun…

Doctor ko bulana padega, he bhagwan!

**Tabhi nichey door bell ring hoti hai**

**Barkha kholti hai, wo Sachin tha, Barkha ne usey upar bhej dia**

Sachin: Purvi…

Purvi: Accha hua Sachin tum aa gaye, Ye dekho na Pari ko itna tez bhukhar hai, please isey check kar do

Sachin: Ruko main dekhta hun, Barkha mere ghar jao, Kaka honge unhe pata hai meri kit kahan hai, le to aana zara

Barkha: Jee

**Barkha uska kit laati hai**

**Sachin Pari ko check karta hai**

Purvi: Kya hua Sachin, Pari thik to ho jaegi na…

Sachin: Ghabrane wali baat nahi hai, Ek do din lagenge lekin thik ho jayegi waise bhi kal achanak, mausam ke badlav ke saath aisa hua hoga, Main dawa likh raha hun mangwa lena, aur haan isey rest lene dena, iski manpasand ki chize, baaten and all that karte rehna…

Purvi: Thik hai, Thanks

Sachin: Thanks kyun… Pari meri bhi to beti jaisi hai…

Purvi: Chai loge?

Sachin: Tum Pari ka dhyan rakho, main isey phir dekhne aa jaunga

Purvi: Arey aise kaise… Kal hi to tum us ghar mein shift huye ho I am sure, saman acche se arranged nahi hoga, tum baitho, main Chaai laati hun

**Purvi jaati hai**

**Tabhi Pari ki neend khulti hai, Wo uthti hai**

Pari: Sachin uncle…Mumma kahan hain?

Sachin: Beta aapki Mumma thodi der mein aa jayegi, Ye batao ab aapki tabyat kaisi hai?

Pari: Main thik hun uncle… Aap yahan kaise?

Sachin: Bas mera man kiya apni Pari bitiya se milne ka to chala aaya

Pari: Uncle ek baat puchun?

Sachin: Kya beta?

Pari: Uncle aap Divyana auntie ko bahot miss karte ho na?

Sachin: Haan bête bahot miss karta hun

Pari: Uncle aap unhe yaad karke sad mat hua karo, Wo aapko aise dekhke bahot ro rahi thi?

Sachin: Ro rahi thi? Beta tum kab mili us se?

Pari: Haan uncle…Wo ro rahi thi aur keh rahi thi ke…

**Tabhi Purvi aati hai**

Purvi: Pari, beta aap phir shuru ho gaye, I am sorry Sachin… Pari ki aadat hai Kahaniyan banana ki, Lo Chai lo na, Barkha, Pari ke liye doodh le aa

Sachin: Accha main chalta hun, Pari beta take care… Take care

**Sachin ke jaane ke baad**

Pari: Mumma aap mere paas aake baitho naa

Purvi: Haan beta…

**She sits beside Pari, and Pari keeps her forhead in her lap, and fall asleep**

**Purvi ki nazar table par saamne rakhi tasveer par jaati hai, Wo tasveer Kavin aur uski Shaadi ki thi**


	7. Sirf Ehsaas hai

**A/N : Thanks for all the reviews and very very very sorry for late update..**

**Guys You know that I usually don't reply to the reviews as I consider that u would get answer to all the questions in the upcoming chapters but as one of the guests had requested for it so I am replying and Armaani thanks for your support**

** GUEST- I know that these chapters hurt Kevi Fans but as told by me it's a TRIBUTE TO THE INDIAN ARMY ... ... nd how can you come to any conclusions without even letting me complete the story... If you really want to criticise me than do it when the story ends ... and please don't come to any conclusion whether it is a SachVi or Kavi story... how can you say that I didnt wantted to kill Sachin and that's why I have used the name of Kavin being a SachVi fan... It's just not true... if I reveal the summary or according to you the end of the story then what is the story left ? Sorry if i hurt you**

**And it is a request to all other readers also... Please dont come to any conclusions without reading the complete story ... **

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK*<strong>

**AT PURVI'S HOUSE **

Vibhaatsu: Arey, Arpita… Purvi taiyyar hui ke nahi

**Purvi, Bridal dress mein thi aur apne kamre mein baithi thi**

**Vibhaatsu ne jab Purvi ko aine ke saamne taiyyar hote dekha to uski aankhen bhar aayi, Wo door khade usey bas dekh raha tha**

**Purvi ne aine se usey dekha **

**Wo palatke uske paas gayi **

Purvi: Vibhu bhaai, aap wahan kyun khade hain… andar chaliye na…

Vibhaatsu: Itni badi ho gayi hai aaj tu, Shaadi ke jode mein mere saamne khadi hai, Socha nahi tha, ki meri itni pyaari behen, meri sabse laadli, meri har choti choti chiz ka khyal rakhne wali, meri har achievement par meri har khushi mein shaamil hone waali, is tarah se ek din vida bhi karna padega us behen ko

**Vibhaatsu ki baaten sunke Purvi ki aankhen bhar aayi thi **

**Purvi uske gale lag jaati hai**

**Arpita bhi wahin thi uski bhi aankhen bhar aayi**

**Tabhi wahan Taasha aur Divyana aati hai**

Taasha(after seeing them): Oho Bhabhi, Bhaiya, Purvi, Ye saare aansu na, Vidaa ke liye bachake rakhiyega, Bhabhi, Barat kisi bhi waqt aati hogi neechey chaliye

Arpita: Haan Chalo, Tum log Purvi ko leke bahar aa jana

Taasha: Aap jaiye, Hum Purvi ko le aayenge

**Baraat aati hai, Arpita Kavin ka swagat karti hai**

**Shadi ki rasme shuru ho jaati hain, aur Tabhi Purvi ko neechey laate hain,Kavin usey dekhne laga, Usey mandap mein laaya gaya, Rasmein shuru hui**

**Vibhaatsu kanyadan karte waqt Purvi ka haath Kavin ke haath mein deta hai**

_Akhiya milake channa pawe naa judai we _

_Akhiya Milake Channa Pawe Naa Judai We_

_Deve naa tari menu saree khudai we_

_Akhiyan milake_

**Arpita gathbandhan karti hai aur shaadi ke phere shuru hote hain**

_Tare hain barati chandani hai yeh barat_

_Saaton phere honge abb haato mein leke haath_

_Saaton Phere honge ab haathon mein leke haath_

_Jivan sathee ham diya aur bati ham_

_Jivan sathee ham diya aur bati hum_

**Shaadi ki rasmein ho jaati hain , Vidai ka time tha, Purvi Vibhaatsu, Arpita, Sarah, Arjun se vidaa leti hai, Sab ro rahe they, par ye aansu khushi ke they**

**All of them reach Kavin's house**

**AT KAVIN'S HOUSE**

Kavin: I know Purvi, Maa baaba,agar hote ya dai maa hi hoti to tumhara swagat acche se hota, lekin, aaj bina aarti ke tum andar aaoge

Purvi: Tumhara saath hai na mere paas is se badhke aur kuch nahi hai…

**Kavin smiles and opens the door, but was surprised when he saw a lady standing infront of the door with "Aarti"**

"Kya hua, hmm, aise kya dekh rahe ho"

Kavin: Dai maa…

Dai maa: Na na… Wahin khada reh, Pehle tum dono ki aarti utarungi

**Dai maa aarti utaarti hai dono ki**

Dai maa: Ab andar aao

**Tabhi Barkha unka raasta rok leti hai**

Barkha: Aise andar naa aa paoge, pehle mera neg do mujhe

Kavin: Barkha!...

Purvi: Apna hak hi to maang rahi hai de do na

**Kavin smiles and gives him some money, Then both of them touch Dai maa's feet**

Daai maa: Khush raho

**Kavin Dai maa ko gale lagata hai, Bachpan se leke aajtak Daai maa ne hi usey sambhala tha, maa baap ke guzarne ke baad apni Daai maa mein hi apni maa ko dhundhta tha Wo , aur aaj itne dino baad apni maa ko apni aankho ke saamne dekhke uski aankhen bhar aayi thi, aur bachpan ki yaaden taza ho gayi thi**

"_Lor Lori Lori Lal Lor Lor__  
><em>_Lor Lori Lori Lal Lor Lor__  
><em>_Chandan Ka Paalna Resham Ki Dor__  
><em>_Chandaa Ki Chaandi Laayi Achur__  
><em>_Neendiya Tora Rasta Rahe Aankhiyan Agor__  
><em>_Lor Lori Lori Lal Lor Lor"_

**Dai ma: **Kaisa hai mera beta

Kavin: Main thik hun Dai maa,Main bahot kush hun ki aap aai Lekin naraz bhi, aap shadi mein shamil nahi thi

Dai maa: Tu to jaanta hai na ki main saari rasmo mein aati shamil zarur hoti lekin meri behen ki gaav mein achanak tabyat kharab ho gayi mujhe jaana pada, Chalo ab dono apne kamre mein jao, baki baaten kal karenge, abhi tum log thake hoge na, jao chalo apne kamre mein

**Both of them go to the room**

**IN KAVI'S ROOM**

**Purvi apne gehne utaar rahi thi, Uske gale ka haar nahi nikal raha tha**

Kavin: Main, Main madat kar dun?

**Purvi haan mein ishara karti hai**

**Kavin uske gale se haar utaarne mein madat karta hai, Phir wo washroom chala jaata hai**

**Purvi yahan sone ki taiyyari kar chuki thi, Kavin bahar aake uske paas aata hai**

**Kavin uske ikdam karib chala gaya tha, jaise saanse dhalne lagi thi**

**Purvi kaamp rahi thi, aur uski saanse tham si gayi thi, Par tabhi Kavin ne table lamp off kiya….**

Kavin: Don't worry main jaanta hun tum thaki hui ho, sirf lights band kar raha tha

**Purvi smiles and both of them sleep**

**IN THE MORNING**

**Purvi Kavin ki bahon mein so gayi thi, subah uthi to dekha kavin wahan nahi tha, wo apna blanket fold karne lagti hai, tabhi uski nazar side table par padti hai to uspe ek pad tha ek note ke saath**

**NOTE-**

_Dear Purvi,_

_Main jaanta hun, ye letter padhke tum bahot naraz bhi ho jaogi, lekin is yakin ke saath likh raha hun, ki tum samajh sakogi, Main jaanta hun, aaj shadi ke baad humari pehli subah hai, lekin phir bhi, mujhe wapas jaana hoga, infact jab tak tum is chitthi ko padhogi, main pahonch chukka hounga, I know, ye galat hai, lekin kya karun … I hope ki tum samjhogi…_

_Love you, take care_

_Kavin_

***FLASHBACK OVER***

***CURRENT TIME***

**Pari uth gayi,Purvi bhi usey dekhke smile karti hai**

Purvi: Ab kaisi hai meri gudiya

Pari: Mumma main thik hun

Purvi: Aap yahin baitho, main soup laati hun aapke liye

Pari: Mumma main to thik hun lekin Daddy nahi

**Pari ki baat sunke Purvi shocked thi**

Purvi: Kya bol rahi ho Pari…

Pari: Mumma, Daddy bilkul thik nahi hain wo keh rahe they ki wo aapko aisi nahi dekh paa rahe wo bahot takleef mein they mumma

Purvi: Kahan miley wo aapko

Pari: Abhi thodi der pehle, unhone kaha ki is unhe aapke aannsu bardasht nahi hote… kaha ki koi hai jis wajah se wo pareshan hain

Purvi: Bas karo Pari… Kahan se sikh ke aai ho ye sab baaten, aur tumhe tumhare Daddy kaise mil sakte hain, Ye baat tumhe samajh kyun nahi aati ki tumhare Daddy mar chuke hain, Jo baat 6 mahine pehle tum aasani se samajh gayi thi us baat ko aaj samjhana kyun pad raha hai mujhe tumhe, Agar phir is tarah ki baaten ki hain , Toh main wo karungi jo aaj tak nahi kiya maine… Do you get it

Pari: Par Mumma…

Purvi: Bas, main soup laa rahi hun, tum mujhe yahin milogi

**Purvi soup lane jaati hai, Pari ke liye wo soup laati hai, Phir wahi tez hawayen chalne lagti hain, Wo Pari ki chizen apni jagah par rakh rahi thi**

**Apni almari mein usne kuch kapde jab ghadi aur istri karke rakhe to… usey phir Kavin ki yaad satane lagi**

***FLASHBACK***

**Aaj Kavin ko gaye huye ek mahina beet chukka tha, Kashmir ki un waadiyon par...Bas kuch hi din to huye they uski khanak ko mehsus kiye huye, Abhi abhi to uski khushbu Kavin ke seene mein dafan huyi thi Abhi bhi usey yun lagta tha jaise wo aayegi aur kuch kahegi us se jis se uske chehre pe muskan aayegi **

**Kavin waadiyon par khada bas Purvi ka khyal leke khada tha ...**

**Wo muda achanak usne dekha ki Purvi wahin uski nazron ke thik saamne khadi thi ek gulabi rang ki saari pehne... Behad khoobsurat dikh rahi thi wo...**

Purvi: Aise kya dekh rahe ho jaise pehli baar dekh rahe ho ?

**Kavin ko apni aankhon par yakin nahi hua **

Kavin(uske paas aake): Purvi tum yahan...

**Kavin uswy choone hi wala tha ki achanak wo jaise dhundh mein gayab ho gayi **

**Uske chehre par ajeeb se hasi aa gayi thi **

_Dekho chodke kis raste wo jaate hain_

_Saare raste wapas mere dil ko aate hain _

**Aur barf girne lagi ... Yahan Kavin Purvi ko yaad kar raha tha... Usey wo har lamha har jagah dikhai de rahi thi **

_Nahi saamne ye alag baat hai _

_Nahi saamne ye alag baat hai _

_Mere paas hai tu... _

_Mere paas hai ..._

_Mere paas hai tu ...Mere paas hai_

_Mere saath hai _

**Yahan dusri taraf Purvi Kavin ki photo dekh rahi thi aur usey behad yaad kar rahi thi ... Uske ghar ko apne ghar jaisa samajh ke har ek chiiz uski har ek chiz saja rahi thi **

_Tera Naam maine liya hai yahan _

_mujhe yaad tune kiya hai wahan_

_Tera naam maine liya hai yahan _

_Mujhe yaad tune kiya hai wahan_

_Bade zor ki aaj barsaat hai_

_Bade zor ki aaj barsaat hai _

_(and it was a snowfall in Kashmir)_

_Mere paas hai tu ...Mere paas hai _

_Mere paas hai tu ... mere paas hai_

_Mere saath hai _

**Purvi ki usey aaj bahot yaad aa rahi thi wo har pal har lamha usey mehsoos kar raha tha maano wo kab jaake us se milega har taraf usey purvi nazar aa rahi thi ... Apne dosto se baat karte huye bhi wo sirf Purvi ke baare mein baat kar raha tha **

_Bichhad ke bhi mujhse juda tu nahi _

_Khafa hai magar bewafa tu nahi _

_Bichhad ke bhi mujhse juda tu nahi _

_khafa hai magar bewafa tu nahi _

_(He started dancing with one of his friends considering him as Purvi)_

_Mere haath mein hi tera haath hai _

_Mere haath mein hi tera haath hai_

_(When he realized the situation ..he just turned)_

_Mere paas hai tu ...mere paas hai _

_Mere saath hai _

**Just than his senior General Sattam came there **

**General Satam: **Ye kya kar rahe hain aap Major Kavin

Kavin :Ka..ka ka.. Kuch nahi sir

General: Thik hai apna kaam karo tum

Kavin: Jee sir

**Kavin went from there **

**NEXT MORNING**

**Kavin kuch kaam karke apne tent mein wapas lauta to dekha ki wahan Saari pehne uske saamne Purvi khadi hai **

Kavin(to self while rubbing his eyes): Kisi se itna pyaar bhi mat karo ki wo tumhare khayalon mein ek baar aaye to jaaye hi nahi ... Purvi jaati kyun nahi ho tum mere khwabon se

**Par Purvi zara si bhi nahi hili aur wahin muskura rahi thi **

Kavin(in disbelief): Common yaar jaao mere khyalon se ... Jaati kyun nahi ho mujhe kaam karne do

"Vo tumhare khayalon mein nahi hai... Sach mein wahan khadi hai major Kavin

Kavin: Sir... Aap...

Kavin (touching her ): Purvi tum yahan ... Par tum yahan kya kar rahi ho ?

General: Maine bulaya hai inhe yahan

Kavin: Sir aapne?

General : Haan maine ... Kal jo tum naach kood rahe they na tabhi main samajh gaya ki kuch na kuch to gadbad hai... Bas maine Major Ashish se puchha to unhone mujhe bataya ki shaadi ke pehle din hi tum apbi biwi ko chhodke yahan aaye ho wo bhi sirf mere bulane par isliye maine inhe yahan bulwa liya

Kavin: Thank you sir... Thank you so much sir

General: Nahi nahi nahi Kavin ... Aaj thank you se kaam nahi chalega

Kavin: Bataiye sir main kya kar sakta hun

General: Bas yahi karna hai tumhe ... Aaj aur kal dp din ki main tumhe chhutti deta hun... Jao aur jaake apni biwi ke saath ye do din bitao

Kavin:lekin sir

General: Lekin wekin kuch nahi that's an orfer

Kavin: Sir !

**General goes away from there **

**Kavin Purvi ke paas aaya uski par padi us latak ko uske kaan ke pichey kiya aur usey gale se laga liya.**

**Purvi aur Kavin waadiyon ki taraf jaa rahe they, Kavin drive kar raha tha aur Purvi usey saare raaste bas dekh rahi thi **

Kavin: Aise kya dekh rahi ho?

Purvi(blushes): Kuch bhi nahi…

Kavin(starts singing): _Aise na mujhe tum dekho Seene se laga lunga_

_Tumko main chura lunga tumse, Dil Mein chhupa lunga_

_Aise na mujhe tum dekho seene se laga lunga… _

_Tumko main churalunga tumse dil mein chhupa lunga_

_Dheemi dheemi aag se ek shola bhadkaaya hai… _

_Door se tumne is dil ko kitna tarsaya hai_

_Main ab is dil ke saarre armaan nikaalunga_

_Tumko main chura lunga tumse_

_Dil mein chhupa lunga_

**Wo un vaadiyon mein pahonch gaye they… Purvi un vaadiyon mein bhaagne lagi thi Kavin bhi uske peechey jaa raha tha, wo baraf uthati aur Kavin par phenk rahi thi Kavin bhi uski hasi ke saath yahi kar raha tha… **

"_Chalo… Tumko lekar chalen _

_Hum Un fizaaon mein jahan_

_Meetha Nasha Hai taaron ki chhaon mein_

_Chalo Tumko lekar Chalen…_

_Gaati sarsarati in hawaon sang aao _

_Paas mere aao naa"_

**Kavin uske pichey bhaag raha tha tabhi achanak Purvi ka pair phisla… lekin Kavin ne sambhaal liya… Aur ekdam se barfbaari hone lagi **

**Dono bheeg chuke they isliye wo cottage wapas laut kar chale gaye**

**IN THE COTTAGE**

**It was dark as the evening was on its end , here Purvi was drying her hairs… Kavin had just came out of washroom, when he saw Purvi like that he was lost in her … **

"_Roop tera mastana _

_Pyaar mera Deewana_

_Bhool koi humse naa ho jaaye_

_Roop tera mastana _

_Pyaar mera Deewana _

_Bhool koi humse na ho jaye"_

**He came near her and from the back he removed her hairs and started giving heavy kisses on her neck she was shivering , she also responded to the kisses… She was already lost … But after sometime she pushed her light but he held her hand tightly and again pulled her back and started giving her smooch from front She was already lost in him **

_Raat nashili, mast sama hai_

_Aaj nashe mein saara jahan hai_

_Raat nashili mast sama hai_

_Aaj nashe mein saara jahan hai_

_Haye sharabi mausam behkaaye _

**Once more she was about to go but Kavin held her and made her to sit on bed this time she didn't stopped him.. **

_Rok raha hai humko zamana_

_Door hi rehna Paas na aana _

_Rok raha hai, Humko zamana_

_Door hi rehna, Paas na aana_

_Kaise magar koi dil ko samjhaye_

**He kissed her on her lips while making her lay on the bed**

**They spent the whole night in making Love**

***FLASHBACK OVER***

***CURRENT TIME***

**Purvi ko ikdam se ye ehsaas hua tha ki raat ho chuki hai, Pari ko dubara se sukoon ki neend lete dekh ek tarah ka sukoon uske chehre par bhi aaya**

**Tabhi wahan Barkha aayi**

Barkha: Bhabhi, main kal se 3 din tak nahi aa paungi, wo gaav mein shadi hai behen ki to… Bacchon ka khayal kaun rakhega… aapko bhi jaana padta hai, Daai ma bhi abhi tak nahi aayi

Purvi: Tum fikar mat karo .. main khud ghar pe rukungi, aur agar zaruat padi to Vibhu bhaiyya ke paas chod dungi inhe

Barkha: Jee Bhabhi

**Barkha wahan se chali gayi**

**Purvi khidki darwaze lagati hai, usey neend nahi aa rahi thi isliye koi book padhne baith gayi , tabhi hawa ke jhokon se khidkiya phir khul gayi ..w o unhe band karke laut hi rahi thi ki tabhi ek jhoka sa uske paas se guzra aur usey aisa laga jaise uska Kavin ne naam pukara ho**

"**Purvi"… usey wo awaaz phir sunai di, mudke usne dekha.. to kuch nahi tha… usey yaad aaya ki Pari to uske hi kamre mein so rahi thi, to Video koi chala hi nahi sakta tha phir bhi usey Kavin ki aawaz kaise sunai di**

"**Purvi" usey phir wahi aawaz sunai di… Is baar wo bahot dar gayi thi… Uski dhadkane tez ho gayi thi… phir usey aawaz sunai di Kavin ki**

"**Purvi"**


	8. Berang Zindagi

**A/N: Hey guys how are you alll... i hope you all are fine... and sorry people for a long wait of this story **

* * *

><p><strong>Uski taraf badhti in aawazon ki wajah se wo dar gayi thi wo neechey ki taraf bhaagi. Phir ekdam se usne ek aawaz suni "Piyu"...Ye naam to sirf Kavin hi usey bulata tha .Ye naam to sirf wo jaanta tha phir kya ye aawaz Kavin ki thi wo hakka bakka reh gayi. Ekdam se wo thehri tabhi uske saamne ek photo nichey usne uthaya to wo Photo Kavin aur Daai maa ki thi...<strong>

**Tabhi kuch awaz sunke barkha upar aayi**

Barkha: Kya hua bhabhi...?

Purvi: Yahan... Yahan koi hai Barkha..

Barkha: Kaun hai Bhabhi .. Yahan to koi nahi hai

Purvi: Mera yakin karo Barkha yahan koi hai

Barkha : Yahan kaun ho sakta hai bhabhi aapka wehem hoga

Purvi kuch der chhup rahi

Purvi: Tu jaa

Barkha : Aap thik to ho naa bhabhi?

Purvi : Haan main thik hun tu bas jaa yahan se

Barkha: Thik hai bhabhi

Barkha wahan se chali gayi

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING<strong>

**Subah subah Rudra ki rone ki aawaz se Purvi ki neend khul gayi**

**Wo uthi rudra ke paas gayi aur usey god mein liya... Dono bacche ab bade ho rahe they... Ab inhe sambhaalne ke saath inki zaruraten puri karne ke liye inke liye usey mehnat bhi karni thi..**

**lekin ab 3 din tak barkha ke bina wo bacchhon ko kaise sambhalti. Daai maa hoti to usey kuch parwah nahi hoti lekin Daai maa ... Ab tak Daai maa gaaon se lauti kyun nahi thi... Isi khyaal se wo uthi aur Daai maa ke gaaon par phone kiya**

Purvi: Daai maa se baat ho sakti hai main Purvi bol rahi hun

"Dekhiye hum jaante hain aapko ... Bhabhi ab aap idhar phone mat keejiyega main unki bahu bol rahi hun,maa ab aapke ghar nahi aayengi aur aap bhi baar baar hume phone karke pareshan mat keejiye"

Itna kehke usne phone rakh ko hairaani hui uski baat pe... Ki ye achanak Daai maa ne yahan naa aane ki baat kaise soch li...

Ye ajeeb to tha ki lekin wo kar bhi kya sakti thi

Tabhi Barkha wahan aayi

Barkha: Bhabhi main nikal rahi hun

Purvi: Thik hai aur wahan pahonchte hi apni khabar de dena

Barkha: Accha Bhabhi aati hun

Itna kehke Barkha wahan se chali gayi. Mushkil to tha magar 3 din tak ye sab sambhalna bahot itna mushkil bhi nahi tha

Tabhi wahan Pari uthke aayi usne apni maa ko chaunkaate huye uske upar apni choti si pichkari se pani daala

Purvi: Ye kya hai Pari .Pani kyun daal rahi ho mujhpe

Pari: Mumma aap bhool gayi kal Holi hai .

Purvi : Pari beta is saal main holi nahi mana sakti aap apne friends ke saath khelna

Pari: Par mumma

Purvi: Keh diya na ek baar

Pari:Thik hai Mumma

Itna kehke wo school ke liye taiyyar hone ke liye apne kamre mein chali gayi

Holi... Bahot kucch kehta tha ye tyohaar . Bahot si baaten judi thi Is tyohaar se Purvi ki... Yaaden aisi ki wo bhool nahi sakti thi .

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**Holi ka tyohaar to jaise bachpan se hi Purvi ka manpasand tyohaar hua karta tha .Kavin ke saath shaadi ke baad uski ye pehli Holi thi**

**Subah subah 5 baje uthkar sabse pehle nahake thaakur ji ko rang lagake wo apne kamre mein gayi haathon mein laal rang liye wo apne kamre mein ke chehre par jaisa bhi ho wo usey rangna chaahti thi...**

**Kavin gehri neend mein tha .Kavin ka chehra bigaadne ke liye usne jaise hi rang ne uska haath khich liya .Darasal jab Purvi kamre mein aayi hi thi Kavin uski payal ki aawaz se uth chuka tha .Wo toh bas uski kalaai ka maza le raha tha . Purvi uske gaalon ka thoda hi rang paayi thi . Usey apni ore khichte hue bola**

**Kavin: Jaa kahan rahi hain madam... Hum se rang nahi lagwayengi...**

**Itna kehke usne wo gulaal jo uska gaalon pe Purvi ne lagaya tha... Us gulaal se apne gaal lagake usey gulaal lagaya...**

**Aur phir paas mein pade laal rang se uski maang saja di. Aur phir pyaar se uske gaal pe rang laga diya . Purvi ke liye ye sab bahot khaas tha .Wo ye sab apni aankhen band karke mehsus kar rahi thi.. Dheere se sharmate usne apni palken uthayi**

**Aur wo Kavin ki aankhon mein kho gayi . Kavin ne uski kamar pe haath rakha aur usey choomne ke bahane se uske karib aane lag**

**a aur wo pichey jaate huye deewar ke sahare khada ho gayi.**

**Purvi sharmati hui aankhen band karke khadi thi tabhi Kavin ne fan on kar diya jis se fan chala aur dono par gulaal ki barsaat ho gayi . Jab Purvi Thakur ji ko rang laga rahi thi tab Kavin ne ye sab kiya tha.**

**Purvi ye samajh chuki thi . Usne zor se chheekha**

Purvi: Aah!

Kavin: Kya hua thik to ho na tum ?

Purvi: Meri aankhon mein kuchh chala gaya

Kavin: Aao aao chalo mere saath...

**Aur wo usey washroom le aaya**

**Kavin uska chehra dhulwane ke chakkar mein tha lekin tabhi Purvi ne usey shower ke saamne khada kar diya**

**Aur tap chala diya jis se shower on ho gaya**

**Kavin pura bheeg gaya**

Purvi: Bura na maano holi hai...

Kavin kuch keh paata is se pehle hi Purvi bahar aa gayi aur usne Kavin ko andar band kar diya

Purvi: main soch rahi thi ki tum bheeg hi chuke ho to naha bhi lo...

Main kapde bhijwa dungi

Kavin: Purvi... That's not fair yaar !

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

><p><strong>CURRENT TIME<strong>

**Is soch se wo bahar aayi to usey kuch dhyan aaya**

Purvi: Arey aaj to mujhe Kavya aur Rudra ko tika lagwana tha

Lekin... Barkha ki bina dono bacchon ko...

Tabhi darwaze pe dastak hui

Wo Sachin tha

Purvi: Accha hua Sachin... Tum aa gaye , Wo darasal aaj Kavya aur ...

Sachin: Rudra ko tika lagwana hai ... Main jaanta tha... Tum ek kaam karo jaldi se taiyyar ho jao... Mere sath hospital chalo o.k?

Purvi: Thik hai main abhi bacchon ko lekar aati hun

**IN THE HOSPITAL**

**Yahan Dono bacchon ko tika lag raha tha aur dusri taraf Purvi akeli thi... Par ek ladki bhi thi uske paas mein...**

**Tabhi wo ladki achanak... Uske paas aake baith gayi**

Girl: Kaisi ho Piyu?

Purvi ne jaise hi ye suna uske hosh udd gaye

Purvi: Kaun ho tum aur mera ye naam kaise jaanti ho?...

Girl: Piyu meri baat suno...

Purvi ko laga jaise us se wo ladki nahi balki Kavin baat kar raha tha...

Purvi ne uske haath pakde..

Girl: Piyu meri madat karo...

Purvi : Kavin.. Kavin...

Girl: Haan Piyu... Haan

Purvi kuch aur bolti is se pehle wo ladki behosh ho gayi ...

Purvi: Bolo Kavin... Bolo...

Tabhi wahan Sachin aaya

Sachin: Ananya... Ananya..

Purvi: Mujhe is se baat karni hai

Sachin: Nurse... Strecher layiye.. Ananya yahan kaise aayi... Aap isey leke jaiye please

Purvi: Mujhe is se baat karne do Sachin... Wo Kavin hai...

Sachin: Tumhara dimag kharab hai Purvi..

Purvi: Ek baar...

Sachin uska haath pakad ke usey ek taraf le aaya

Purvi: Ek baar mujhe us se baat karne do...

Sachin: Wo baat nahi kar sakti Purvi...

Purvi: Nahi Sachin abhi abhi wo mujhse baat kar rahi thi ..

Sachin: How is that possible Purvi... Wo ladki kaise baat kar sakti hai tumse

Purvi: Usne nahi...uske through Kavin ne mujhse baat ki thi

Sachin: Are you out of your mind...Wo ladki Goongi aur behri hai . She is deaf and dumb wo tumse kaise baat kar sakti hai ? Aur ye kya behuda baat kar rahi thi Kavin mar chuka hai wo tumse kaise baat karega ...

**Purvi uski is baat ko sunke shaant ho gayi aur apne bacchon ko leke wahan se chali gayi.**

**Agla din holi ka tha aur wo bhi yun hi suna suna sa beet gaya...**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**Purvi kuchh karne ki taiyyari mein thi tabhi usey yaad aaya ki kal kaunsa din tha...kal... Uski Pari ka janmdin tha...Tabhi Pari bhaagte huye neechey aayi..**

Pari: Mumma mera birthday hai kal to.. Aap mujhe kya gift doge ?

Purvi: Kya gift chahiye meri Pari ko ?

Pari: Mumma jo main dungi aap doge?

Purvi: Haan batao to kya chaiye aapko

Pari: Mumma mujhe vo apni aur Daddy ki wo video dekhni hai...

Purvi jaanti thi ki Pari kis video ki baat kar rahi thi... Itni masumiyat se pehli baar uski bacchi ne kuch maanga tha us se

Purvi: Beta... Wahi Video..

Pari: Haan Mumma main dekhna chaahti hun.. Ki jab Daddy ne mujhe apni god mein pehli baar khilaya hoga to kaisa lagta hoga

Purvi: Thik hai... lekin wo video mumma aapko kal dikhaegi..

Pari: Pakka promise?

Purvi: Promise

Pari uchhalti koodti wahan se chali gayi

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**Purvi kucch khana bana rahi thi.. Par Kavin ghar pe nahi tha...apne doston se milne bahar gaya tha .Tabhi bell baji aur Purvi...paani leke bahar jaane lagi usey pata tha ki Kavin wapas aaya hoga**

**Purvi darwaza kholne jaa hi rahi thi ki achanak usey chakkar aaye aur vo bihosh hoke gir gayi**

**Kaafi der tak jab Purvi ne darwaza nahi khola to Kavin ko fikar ho gayi aur usne mat ke nichey rakhi extra chaabi se darwaza khola**

**Jab wo andar gaya to dekha Purvi zameen pe behosh padi thi**

Kavin: Purvi... Purvi..

Jab wo nahi uthi... Wo andar gaya.. Aur uske muh pe paani daala ... Thode paani se wo uth gayi

Kavin: Thik to ho na tum..Kya ho gaya tha tumhe...aur tumhe maine kitni baar kaha hai ki apna khayal rakha karo lekin tumhe hai to asar hi nahi padta...

Purvi: Kavin..Kavin..main thik hun...lekin main behosh...

Kavin: Haan.. Dekho main tumhari health ke saath koi laparwahi nahi karna chaahta..tum abhi mere saath Doctor ke paas chal rahi ho thik hai?

Purvi(kuchh sochte huye):Ek minute ruko...

Purvi apne kamre mein gayi..Kavin bhi uske pichey gaya

Purvi andar jaake bahar aayi..Uske chehre pe ek ajib si sharam aur muskaan thi

Kavin: Tumhari tabyat sach mein thik nahi hai yahan tumhari fikar mein meri jaan nikal rahi hai aur tum has rahi ho

Purvi usey gale laga leti hai

Kavin confused tha wo bhi usey gale lagata hai aur thodi der baad alag hota hai

Kavin: Hey!Kya hua haan?

Purvi ne usey kuchh dikhaya(pregnancy test kit)

Kavin: Ye...Iska matlab tum ..matlab main..

Purvi noded her head

Kavin ne usey god mein utha liya...

Kavin: Tum jaanti ho Purvi tumne mujhe kitni badi khushi di hai... I am so happy... Thank you so much..

Kavin ne usey phir gale laga liya

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

><p><strong>CURRENT TIME<strong>

**NEXT MORNING**

**Pari uth chuki thi...kyunki is birthday par usey wo milne wala tha jo usne itne dino se chaaha tha**

**Tabhi Purvi uske paas aayi**

Purvi: Happy Birthday Baby..

Pari: Thank you mujhe vo video..

Purvi: Beta aap school se to aao phir aapko aapka gift zarur milega

Pari: O.k mumma

After few hours

Jab wo waapas aayi

Pari: Mummaaa... Dekho main aa gayi

Purvi ne usey gale lagaya aur uske sar pe kiss kiya

Purvi: Beta aap jaldi se clothes change karke aao mumma ne aapke liye ek surprise rakha hai

Pari: Sachhi mumma

Purvi noded her head

Pari: Love you mumma ...main abhi aayi

Pari kapde change karke aayi..

Purvi ne uske liye uska favourite cake banaya tha

Pari neechey aayi to usne dekha us cake ko

Pari: Chocolate cake

Purvi: Haan chalo ab jaldi se birthday wish karo aur isey kaato

Pari cake kaatti hai

Purvi(singing ): Mere ghar aayi...

Ho...mere ghar aayi ek nanhi pari

Chandni ke hasin rath pe sawar

Mere ghar aayi..

Ho... Mere ghar aayi ek nanhi pari

Ek nanhi pari

Uski baaton mein shehed jaisi mithaas

Uski saanson mein itra ki mehkaas

Honth jaise ki bheege bheege gulaab

Gaal jaise ki dehke dehke anaar

Mere ghar aayi ek nanhi pari ...ek nanhi pari

FLASHBACK

Purvi ne Pari ko janam diya tha

Aaj wo bahot khush thi..Kavin aur Purvi Pari ko hospital se ghar le aaye they

Kavin ne Purvi ko god liya tha aur Purvi bahot khush thi

Uske aane par

Usne pyaar se Kavin se apni god mein usey liya

Purvi(singing): Uske aane se mere aangan mein

Khil uthe phool Gungunayi bahar

Dekhkar usey jee nahi bharta

Chaahe dekhun usey hazaron baar

Chaahe dekhun usey hazaron baar

Mere ghar aayi ek nanhi pari..

Ek nanhi pari

FLASHBACK ENDS

CURRENT TIME

Pari uske paas aayi usne Purvi ke aansu ponchhe

Purvi(singing): Maine pucha usey ki kaun hai tu

Haske boli ki main hun tera pyaar

Main tere dil mein thi humesha se

Ghar mein aayi hun aaj pehli baar

Mere ghar aayi... Hooo

Mere ghar aayi ek nanhi pari..

Mere ghar aayi ek nanhi pari..

Chandni ke hasin rath pe sawaar

Mere ghar aayi

Mere ghar aayi ek nanhi parii..


	9. Tore Bina Jiya Jaaye Naa

**A/N : Sorry guys is chapter mein main aapko bahot rulaungi...i m sorry **

**And 1request agar aap is chapter ko actually feel krna chaahte ho to please listen to all tracks in today's chapter **

**These r 1-Naina ashq na ho from holiday**

**2nd Jag suna suna laage -om shanti om**

**3rd Saawre from Bandit queen **

**4th Lori-from Family **

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**Aaj bhi Barkha lauti nahi thi usne phone pe Purvi ko bata diya tha ki wo kuchh din aur nahi aa payegi ...**

**Purvi wahi apni roz-marrah ki subah shuru kar chuki thi tabhi usney apna man behlaane ke liye radio chalaya .Ye saare gaane acche nahi lag rahe they usey ab Kavin ke bagair tabhi radio channels change karte waqt ekdam se usey kuchh kaam yaad aaya aur tabhi wo radio ek unknown frequency par ruk gaya ...**

**Usme gaana baj raha tha...**

_**"Lor lori lori laal lor lor**_

_**Lor lori lori laal lor lor"**_

**Purvi wapas aake apna kaam karne lagi thi...usey laga ki usney koi known radio frequency lagai hai par aisa nahi tha ...**

_**"Chandan ka palna resham ki dor**_

_**Chanda ki chaandni laayi achoor"**_

**Lekin jaise hi uska dhyaan us aawaz ki taraf gaya wo sakte mein aa gayi...ikdam se chaunk gayi...kyunki ye gaana daai maa gaya karti thi ...aur ye kisi film ya album ka gaana nahi tha ...ye aawaz bhi daai maa ki thi...Wo palti usne radio band karne ki koshish ki par wo band nahi hua**

**"Neendiya tora rasta rahe akhiyan agor**

_**Lor lori lori laal lor lor**_

_**Chandan ka paalna resham ki dor "**_

**Wo baar baar kabhi frequency badalne ki aur kabhi usey band karne ki koshish kar rahi thi tabhi door bell baji wo turant bahar gayi dekha to Sachin tha**

Sachin:Arey itni ghabrai kyun ho?

Purvi: Achha hua tum aa gaye andar dekho na kabse main gaana band karne ki koshish me hun .. Aur wo...

Sachin: Kaunsa gaana Purvi...

Purvi ne suna kito usey ab koi gaana sunai nahi de raha tha

Sachin: Come ...chalo andar chalo... Pata nahi kya ho raha hai tumhe (he made her sit )...i think stress hai tumhe...tumhe kuchh der rest karna chahiye ...

Purvi: Bachhe hain main rest kaise kar sakti hun ?...

Sachin: Tum unki fikar mat karo ek kaam karo 2-3 ghante aaram se so jao bachhon ka dhyan main rakh lunga

Purvi: Nahi it's o.k

Sachin: Maine kaha na bachhon ka main dhyan rakh lunga ...you go and have rest aur waise bhi 2 din baad...Dekho tumhe wo sab...

Purvi(teary): Main jaanti hun 2 din baad kya hai ...Maine uske liye taiyyariyan karwa li hain...sab kar diya hai Vibhatsu bhai ne

Sachin: Hmm...tum jao so jao I'll take care of your kids

Purvi: Thik hai

Purvi jaake apne kamre me let gayi .

2 din baad jo din tha jiski taiyyari to usne kar li thi par bhaavnaatmak taur pe wo taiyyar nahi thi

**FLASHBACK**

**Pari ke janm ke baad 5 saal ho chuke they aur ab Purvi phir 7 months pregnant thi...Doctors ka kehna tha ki is baar wo twins ko janam dene wali thi...**

Purvi: Ye kya kiya tumne Kavin main 4-4 bachhon ko kaise sambhalungi...

Kavin: 4 bachhe ...hello madam...main pyaar bahot karta hun tumse iska matlab ye bilkul nahi hai ki main 4 bachhon ka baap banunga ...iske baad koi gunjaish nahi hai 3 hi kaafi hain mere liye ..

Purvi: Tum to aise bol rahe ho jaise mujhe shauk hai 4 bachhon ka main to 1 ye Pari do jo aane waale hain aur ek ye jo itna bada baccha mere saamne khada hai uska kya ?...

Kavin: Oh...ye bachha ...waise is bachhi se to kam hi shaitan hai ye bachha ...waise itna hi pareshan ho is bacche se to ek achhi khabar hai tumhare liye ye bachha tumhe kal se pareshan nahi karega

Purvi: Matlab?

Kavin: Matlab ye ki aaj mujhe wapas jaana hai...

Purvi: Wapas ?..

Kavin: Haan Purvi mujhe aaj hi wapas jaana hai...

Purvi: Kavin...mera matlab...taal nahi sakte is baar jaana

Kavin(cubing her face): Hey...Kya hua haan...tum yun udaas kyun ho gai ho...main asunga na 6 mahine baad ...dekho udaas mat ho...

Purvi: Pata nahi Kavin...is baar mera man nahi kehta ki main tumhe bhejun...bahot dar lag raha hai mujhe

Kavin: Purvi...idme darna kya...

Wo usey gale lagata hai...

Kavin: Dekho ...sab thik hoga...is tarah se roo mat ...tumhare aansu mujhe kamzor kar denge main nshi jaa paunga...

Purvi: Toh mat jao na mujhe chhodke...

Kavin: Ab yaar mera pehla pyaar mujhe bula raha hai...meri pehli biwi mujhe bula rahi hai...jana to padega na

Purvi: Pehla pyaar pehli biwi?

Kavin: Ye dharti hi to mera pehla pyaar aur pehli biwi hai...aur is waqt isey meri zaruat tumse zyada hai...i love her more then you jaana to padega na

Purvi(teary): Pata nahi.. Har bar apne pehle pyaar ke paas jaane ke liye main tumhe nahi rokti par is baar mera man nahi maanta ...

Kavin: Purvi...kuch nahi hoga. .dekho tum rona band karo aur meri packing mein madat karo...

Purvi kuchh nahi kar sakti thi...wo chaahti thi ki is baar Kavin ruk jaaye is baar to kam se kam uski baat sun le bas is baar wo ruk jaaye aur kisi tarah ye waqt theher jaaye

**"O yun na lamha lamha**

**Meri yaad mein**

**Hoke tanha tanha**

**mere baad mein**

**Naina Ashq na ho**

**Maana kal se honge hum door**

**Naina ashq na ho**

**Naina ashq na ho "**

**Wo to bas usey dekh rahi thi...Kahin na kahi uski aankhen baar baar Kavin se guzaarish kar rahi thi ki ruk jao na is baar mat jao ...ruk jao..**

**"Main na lauta aane waale saal jo**

**Meri wardi bole mera haal to**

**Naina Ashq na ho**

**Ye samajhna main hun majboor**

**Naina ashq na ho**

**Naina ashq na ho "**

**Kavin jaa raha tha ghar se usne ek baar pyaar se apni beti ko god mein uthaya aur uske maathe pe haath phera aur uske maathe pe kiss kiya aur god se utara**

**"Daddy aap wapas kab aaoge"**

**Uske is maasum sawal ka koi jawab nahi tha shayad uske paas**

**"Beete huye lamho ke taare ginunga main**

**Aake tujhe khwabon mein hi**

**tere Milunga main**

**Jab kabhi halki halki barkha aaye**

**Jab kabhi dil bhi yun hi bhar sa jaaye**

**Usne phir Purvi ko gale lagaya .Purvi ke aankhon mein aansun they .Wo usey mandir ke paas le aaya aur uski maang bhar di...Daai maa bhi wahin thi usne daai maa ke bhi pair chhuye**

**"jab kabhi halki halki barkha aaye**

**Us pal jhonka ik banke aaunga main**

**Us pal zulfen palken daaman chhu jaunga main"**

**Usne phir Purvi ko gale lagaya ...Purvi ro rahi thi uski aankhen bhari thi ...**

**"O teri chhudi nagme gaaye jo mere**

**Teri palkon pe ho saaye jo mere**

**Naina ashq na ho**

**Aansu karte hume kamzor**

**Naina ashq na ho**

**Naina ashq na ho "**

**Wo jaa raha tha usne ghar se nikalte waqt ek baar phir mudke Purvi ko dekha .Wo usey alvida kehte huye apna haath hila Rahi thi usne usey muskurane ka ishara kiya ...Purvi muskurai lekin us muskurahat mein ek ajib sa dard tha jaise hi Kavin taxi mein baitha uski aankhon mein bhi ek ajib sa dard tha...uski bhi aankhen bhar aayi thi**

**"Tere liye saanse aaye**

**tere liye jaaye jaaye re**

**Jaaye re**

**Tere liye saanse aaye**

**tere liye jaaye Jaaye re**

**Rabba bairi se bichhode**

**jaane kisne banaye haaye re haaye re**

**Haaye re**

**Doori tadpaaye mere baad**

**chaahe Yaad meri**

**Naina ashq naina ashq na ho**

**Naina ashq na ho...**

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks after<strong>

**Purvi apne mayke mein thi ...Sunday ki subah thi...aur vrat bhi tha ...Purvi ne Kavin ki lambi umar ki prarthana ke liye rakha tha...Bhai bhabhi ke laakh mana karne par bhi wo ruki nahi...usne vrat rakha tha is haalat mein bhi laal saari gehne aur haath mein hari chhoodiyan pehen ke vo mandir se vaapas aa rahi thi aur tabhi Sarah bhi hall mein baithke tv dekh rahi thi...tabhi Arjun vahan aaya**

Arjun: Kyaa didi tu bhi jab dekho tab faishion show to kabhi daily soap aur na jaane kya kya dekhti rehti hai ...Kabhi kuchh aur bhi dekha kar

Aur usne channel change kar diya ...aur channel change karte karte achanak Sarah ne kuchh suna

Sarah: Ek minute ruk...

Arjun: Kya di ?Sarah : Pichey jaa

Arjun: Pichhey news channels hain di tune kabse news dekhni shuru kar di

Sarah : Pichhey jaa na dumbo

Arjun ne jaise hi news channel lagaya

"Breaking news- Abhi abhi hume ek dukhdaayi khabar mili hai...Aatankwadiyon ke gutt se mutbhed ke dauran Major Kavin Bajpayee ki akasmat mrityu ho gayi hai..."

Jaise hi Purvi ne ye suna uske haath se thaali chhoot gayi wo palti...to dekha ki Kavin ki photo screen pe display ho raha tha .Jaise hi un sab ne wo dekha wo shock ho gaye ...Vibhatsu aur Arpita bhi daudke wahan aaye

Purvi to itni zyada baukhlai thi ki us samay usey kuchh samajh nahi aaya

Arpita: Nahi aisa nahi ho sakta...Arjun koi aur channel laga

Arjun changes the channel...Jispe bhi yahi khabhar thi

Sarah Arjun Vibhatsu aur Arpita ki aankhen bhar aayi lekin Purvi ko ab bhi yakin nahi hua...to usne Arjun ke haath se remote liya aur channel badal badal ke dekhne lagi to sab channels pe yahi news thi...Wo ye sab dekhke stabdh ho gayi

"_**Main taan Jiyaaa naa maran**_

_**Haye ve dasu main ki karaan"**_

Purvi(shouting): Kavin !...

"**_Dil jude bina hi tut gaye_**

**_hath mile bina hi chhut gaye_**

**_Ki likhen lekh kismat ne "_**

Purvi behoshi mein girne waali thi ke tabhi Arpita aur Vibhatsu ne usey sambhala

Vibhatsu: Purvi...Purvi

_**"Baar baar rodh akhiyan**_

_**Tenu jo naa vekh sakiyan**_

_**Khole aaye aaj kudrat ne**_

_**Kattan rain ki ve din**_

_**Teri saun tere bin**_

_**Main taa jiya naa mara "**_

Purvi(crying): Ye jhoot hai...ye jhoot hai...bhaiyaa...ka ka Kavin...(cries)

Arpita: nahi Purvi ...ye sach hai...

"_**Chhan se jo tute koi sapna**_

_**Jag suna suna laage**_

_**Jag suna suna laage "**_

Purvi se uske aansu roke nahi gaye wo ro rahi thi...

_**"Koi rahe na jab apna**_

_**Jag suna suna laage**_

_**Jag suna suna laage re**_"

Wo apne aansu nahi rok paa rahi thi...Vibhatsu aur Arpita ki usey sambhaalne ki koshish bekaar jaa rahi thi...Bas roye jaa rahi thi...

_**"Jag suna hai to**_

_**Ye kyun hota hai**_

_**Jab ye dil rota hai**_

_**Roye sisak sisak ke hawayen**_

_**Chhan se jo tute koi sapna**_

_**jag suna suna laage**_

_**Jag suna suna laage re "**_

Vo uthi aur rote huye apne kamre mein jaane lagi

Vibhatsu: Purvi...Purvi kahan jaa rahi ho ruko

Arpita:Purvi sambhalo apne aap ko Purvi...

Purvi andar jaa chuki thi usne andar se darwaza band kar liya

Arpita: VVibhatsu... Vibhatsu... kuchh karo ...kuchh karo usne apne aap ko kamre mein bsnd kar liya hai sje is pregnant ...ye sab thik nahi hai

Vibhatsu: Rona chaahti hai vo Arpita... rone do usey...agar vo nahi royi to andar hi andar ghut jayegi ...jo ki uski jaan ke liye aur bhi zyada zokhim hoga

Tabhi Purvi ke phone pe ek call aata hai jise Arpita leti hai

Arpita: Hello ...

"Jee Mrs Purvi Bajpayee... bol rahi hain?"

Arpita: Jee nahi msin unki Bhabhi bol rahi hun

"Jee shayad aapne news mein to sun hi liya hoga lekin ...phir bhi main Luitenant Nikhil bol raha hun aapko ye batate huye mujhe bahot dukh ho raha hai ki Major Kavin Bajpayee ab is duniya mein nahi rahe unki body unka saamaan kal tak aapke ghar tak pahoncha di jayegi...Unhe 21 topon ki salami di jayegi aur tabhi unhka antim sanskar hoga "

Arpita: Jee thik hai

Arpita also started crying

_**"Ruthi ruthi saari raaten**_

_**Phike Phike saare din**_

_**Veerani si Veerani hai**_

_**Tanhai si tanhsi hai**_

_**Aur ik ham hain**_

**_Pyaar ke bin , Har palchhin_ "**

**Purvi ne room mein ro ro ke khud ka haal behaal kar diya tha usne khudke haath se saari choodiya utaar ke phenk di thi, Maathe ka sindoor ponchh diya tha ...Ek ek karke saari jewellery utaar di thi...Bas ro rahi thi**

"Chhan se jo tute koi sapna

Jag suna suna laage

_**Jag suna suna laage**_

_**Koi rahe na jab apna**_

_**Jag suna suna laage**_

_**Jag suna suna laage re**_..."

Bahar tabhi bell baji..Vibhatsu ne darwaza khola saamne Pari thi...Pari ko dekhke Arpita aur zor zor se rone lagi

Pari: Maama..Maami itna kyun ro rahi hai?

After seeing Sarah and Arjun

Pari: Maama bolo na Maami , bhaiya didi sab kyu ro rahe hain?

Vibhatsu(with tears): Beta tere in maasum sawalon ka jawab nahi hai mere paas

Pari: Maama Daddy kab aayenge ...?Mujhe unki yaad aa rahi hai baat karao na unse

Vibhatsu was silent but Pari kept on asking

Arpita(came near her): Pari...Pari...listen to me very carefully... listen to me ...Jo kahun usey dhyan se sunna...Your Daddy is no more...samjhi...Tumhare Daddy mar chuke hain...

Pari bhi rone lagi

Pari: Nahi maami aap jhoot bol rahi ho

Vibhatsu: Arpita wo ek chhoti bachhi hai Arpita...

Arpita(crying): Kabhi na kabhi to iske saamne sach aana hi hai na behtar hai ki wo aaj hi ho Vibhatsu... Kyunki iski maa ab tak is sach ko kabool nahi kar paayi hai...agar isey baad mein sach pata chala to kya hoga iska...isliye behtar hai ki isey sab sach abhi bataya jaaye ...warna ye bikhar jaaegi ssmbhaal nahi paayegi khud ko ...

Vibhatsu usey gale lagata hai

Vibhatsu: Arpita Arpita calm down...Sarah pari ko andar le jaao...

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK OVER<p>

Purvi ye sab yaad karke uthi ro rahi thi Do din baad Kavin ki barsi thi...

2 days after

Purvi ke liye aaj ye wahi kaala din tha jab uski saari khushiyan lut gayi thi...uska sukh uska sukoon chhin gaya tha...Pandit aa chuke they..uski barsi ki saari taiyyari kar li thi Vibhatsu ne

Kavin ki barsi ki vidhiyan shuru hui ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_**NEXT DAY**_

_**Daai maa ne bhi wo khabar sun li thi unhone bhi Purvi ki hi tarah kal se kuchh nahi khaya tha jab Kavin ki dead body laayi gayi unke ghar to Daai maa ne darwaza khola tha**_

_**"Lukka chhippi bahot hui**_

_**Saamne aa jaa naa**_

_**Kahan kahan dhundha tujhe**_

_**Thak gayi hai ab teri maa**_

_**Aaja saanjh hui mujhe teri fikar**_

_**Dhundhla gayi dekh meri nazar**_

_**aaja naa"**_

_**Wo uski body ko dekhke behosh hone wali thi tabhi unhe kisine sambhala ...**_

_**Kuchh der tak sab vidhiyan hone lagi uske baad Kavin ki body pe sab shraddhanjli dene lage**_

Daai maa: Nahi, Mera mannu mara nahi hai...wo to so raha hai...hain na mannu...Mannu beta uth na...Uth na beta ...achha lori sunke uthega

Daai maa uske sar pe haath pher rahi thi aur lori suna rahi thi

Daai maa(crying): Lor lori lori..laal lor lor

Lor lori lori lal lor lor

Chandan ka palna resham ki dor

Chanda ki chaandni laayi achoor

Nindiyaa tora rasta rahe akhiyan aghor

Lor lori lori lal lor lor

Kavin ab mar chuka tha unhe ye baat maanni hi thi...

Tabhi kuchh army officers aaye aur vidhiyan khatam hone par Kavin ki body ko tricolor se udhaya aur wahan se le jaane lage jaise hi wo usey wahan se le jaane lage besudh khadi Purvi hosh mein aayi aur unke Pichhey bhaagne lagi...

Purvi: Mere Kavin ko kahan le jaa rahe ho...Nahi...Nahi. ...Main bhi chalungi tumhare saath..

Vibhatsu aur Arpita ne usey bahot rokne ki koshish ki...Par wo roti huii bhaag rahi thi Kavin ke Pichhey...par tabhi Vibhatsu usey zabardasti pakad ke andar le gaya

Vibhatsu: Wo mar chuka hai Purvi...wo mar chuka hai...

Purvi rote rote bikhar gayi aur phir apne kamre mein chali gayi uske liye is tarah se zinda rehna mushkil ho raha tha .Wo khidki ke bagal mein baithke ro rahi thi

Na kisi se bolna na baat karna na hi khaana

**"Saawre tore bina jiya jaaye na**

**Saawre tore bina jiya jaate naa**

**Jalun tere pyaar mein**

**Karun intezar tera**

**Kisi se kaha jaaye naa**

**Saawre tore bina jiya jaaye naa"**

**4 din tak yunhi chalta raha...Wo kisi se kuchh bhi nahi bolti bas chup chaap apne kamre mein khidki ke paas baithi rehti usey ummeed thi ke Kavin aayega jo ki kabhi pura nahi ho sakta tha Na vo khaati na peeti na dhung se soti**

**"Dhoondhe meri preet re**

**Tu hai kahan meet re**

**Aansu bane geet re**

**Aanhen sangeet re "**

**Arpita uske liye khaa**na leke aayi

Arpita: Purvi kuchh khaa le ...kuchh kha le Purvi...

Purvi ne kuchh jawab nahi diya

Arpita(teary): Arey apne nahi to kam se kam aane waale bachhon ke baare mein soch

Purvi didn't answer

Arpita: Aakhir kab tak ye sab chalta rahega Purvi...teri kokh mein Kavin ki aakhri nishaaniya hain Purvi...khaa le beta...

Purvi still didn't respond

Arpita se Purvi ke ye haalat nahi dekgi jaa rahi thi...Wo rote huye bahar chali gayi

"_**Yaad tihari mora man tadpaaye**_

_**Saari raina neend na aaye**_

_**Yaad tihari mora man tadpaaye**_

_**Saari raina neend na aaye**_

_**Birha ki maari dekhun raat aadhi**_

_**Do naino ke deep jalaye**_

_**Jalun tere pyaar mein**_

_**Karun intezaar tera**_

_**Kisi se kaha jaaye naa**_

_**Saawre tore bin jiya jaaye na"**_

FLASHBACK OVER

* * *

><p>PRESENT TIME<p>

Tabhi chalke Pari Purvi ke paas aati hai aur Purvi usey god mein utha leti hai

FLASHBACK

1 mahina ho chuka tha Kavin ki maut ko lekin phir bhi Purvi waise hi thi...lekin khaana pina kam tha uska...Drip (glucose bottle)chadhake usey nutrients dete the taaki uske bacche pal sake uske andar pal rahi jaane salamat rahen

Kisi tarah ek din usne un dono bachhon ko janam diya

Ek din vo kamre mein ro rahi thi akeli thi...

Usne khudko Kamre mein band kar rakha tha bachho ki cheekh pukaar se bhi uspe koi asar nahi hua

Sabko dar tha ki kahin wo kuchh kar na baithey

Bahar Vibhatsu Arpita sab darwaza khatkhatake pareshan they ...

Purvi(in mind): Nahi Kavin main tumhare bina nahi reh sakti is tarah...nahi reh sakti...main...ye tumhari nishaniya inhe le aayi hun is duniya mein...Ab main tumhare paas aa rahi hun haan

Vibhatsu: Purvi darwaza kholo

Arpita: Darwaza kholo Purvi

Daai maa: Darwaza khol Purvi

Purvi ne ek chaaku utha liya tha aur apni kalai kaatne hi waali thi ke

Pari bahar zor se cheekhi"Mumma"

Pari ki us cheekh ne shayad Purvi ko hila diya tha ...

Purvi: Ye main kya kar rahi thi...Nahi main mar nahi sakti main apne bachhon ko is tarah ...nahi nahi nahi...

Purvi ne us chaakoo ko nichey giraya aur apne bachhon ko gale laga liya wo bahar aayi aur Pari ko bhi gale laga liya

FLASHBACK OVER


	10. Saaya tera

**A/N : Thank you for all the reviews ...and sorry for late update of this story... **

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT TIME<strong>

**Aaj itne saal baad phir mujhe tum yaad aaye... Yaad aaya wo sapna wokhaab jo hum dono ne milke dekha tha... Kitna kuchh kehte they wo lamhe jinko sang humne jiya tha**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**Kavya aur Rudra ke janam ko 3 mahine beet chuke ab bhi wo sab bhooli nahi thi yaad karte karte usey din rukta nahi tha .Dil mein dard to bahot tha par koi lamha chukta nahi tha.**

**Tabhi darwaze pe dastak hui**

**Wo Lieutenant Nikhil tha ...uske paas Kavin ki yaadon ka kuchh samaan tha**

Purvi: Aap?

Nikhil: Lieutenant Nikhil

Purvi: Andar aaiye please...

Nikhil: Ye Kavin sir ka kuchh saaman hai jo wahan chhoot gaya tha...

Purvi: Andar...andar rakhwa deejiye

Nikhil: jee

Kuchh log andar aaye aur us bakse (box ) ko andar rakh gaye...

Nikhil(taking out a letter): Ye chitthi mujhe unki vardi se mili

Purvi: Aap padh deejiye na main...nahi padh paungi

Nikhil(reads the letter): Purvi, Main nahi jaanta ki is letter ki kab zaruat pade lekin ye humesha mere saath rahega... Ho sakta hai ki main kabhi jaun aur vapas lautke bhi na aaun...lekin agar main na aaun...to ye to nahi kehta ki meri maa ka, mere bachhon ka , mere parivar ka khayal rakhna kyunki main ye jaanta hun ki ye sab tum bakhubi karogi... Tumhe bas itna kahunga ki jeena mat chhodna...mere marne ke baad ho sake to aankhen mat nam karna tumhare aaunsuon se meri rooh na milun main tumhe to us gulaal mein dhundhna jo holi pe maine tumhe lagaya tha... Rangon se, phoolon se, nazaron se parhez mat karna kyunki jaisi tum ho mujhe in sab ke saath hi acchi lagti hai...aur tumhe jeete muskurate dekhke hi mujhe khushi hogi..is chaukhat is chaubare pe main dubara lautke nahi haathon ki wo hari hari chudiyan...mujhe bahot bhaati hain..tumhari saheli hain wo unhe alag mat karna ...kal bhi suraj niklega kal bhi panchhi gaayenge sab tumko dikhai denge par main na nazar aaunga ..aanchal mein sanjoh lena mujhe sapno mein bula lena ki ab mera to...

Purvi ki aankhen bhar aayi thi

Nikhil: Aur nahi padha jayega mujhse mam... Chalta hun

Itna kehke wo wahan se chala gaya

Purvi ne us box ko khola usme tamaam tarah ka samaan tha Kavin ka ...har ek chiz yar ek yaad ek mala mein piroya hua...wo wardi, wo diary , wo ghadi...

FLASHBACK OVER

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT TIME<strong>

**Purvi apne ghar mein kuchh kaam kar rahi thi .Bacche bhai ke ghar mein they aur Barkha ab bhi nahi lauti thi**

**Wo kuchh kar rahi thi ki achanak pichhey se darwaza khulne ki aawaz aayi ...wo wahan gayi aur darwaza band kar ...**

**Darwaza phir khul gaya...usne darwaza phir band kiya aur wo phir khul gaya ...ye sab dekh ke Purvi pareshan ho gayi...**

**Khidkii se ekdam se tez hawa ka jhonka aaya aur jab usne usey band karna chaaha to band hi nahi hua. ...Wo daudi aur zor se us darwaaze ko band karne lagi ...par jab jab khidki darwaza band karti wo phir khul jaate...utni der mein achanak chhat se ret hi ret nichey girney lagi aur darwaze se bhi bahot saari ret andar aa gayi wo ye sab rokne ki koshish kar rahi thi par kuchh nahi kar paa rahi thi thodi der baad usne dekha pure ghar mein ret hi ret bhar gayi thi ...uske ghutne ghutne tak ret thi . ..kisi tarah wo ghar ke bahar aayi..turant bhaagke wo Sachin ke ghar ke paas gayi**

**Sachin laut hi raha tha ...**

Purvi: Sachin...Sachin...wo mere ghar mein...mere ghar mein

Sachin: Kya hua?

Purvi : Sachin..pata nahi kaise...lekin mere pure ghar mein bas ret hi ret bhar gayi hai...aur kuchh nahi dikhta...pata nahi itni saari ret kaise aayi ghar mein ..lekin ghutno ghutno tak ret hai

Sachin: Accha..?..aao chalo dekhte hain

Purvi aur Sachin wahan se uske ghar gaye ..jab unhone darwaza khola to...dekhke hairan they...kyunki aisa kuchh tha hi nahi ghar mein...ret to kya ret ka kan bhi nahi tha...aisa lagta hi nahi tha ki ret bhi hogi wahan...

Sachin: Yahan to kuchh bhi nahi hai...

Purvi: Matlab Sachin..yahan sach mein ret hi ret thi..

Sachin: Ret hi ret thi na ...itni ki tumhare ghutne tak bhar aayi thi...to kahan hai ret..?mujhe kyun nahi dikhti...yahan to ret ka ek kan bhi nahi hai

Purvi: Mera yakin mano Sachin yahan ret thi...

Sachin: Achha ? To kahan chali gayi ekdam se saari ret ?... Mujhe to kuchh dikhai nahi deta... Na ret na dhool na mitti...

Purvi: Par aisa kaise ho sakta hai abhi abhi itni sari ret udke aayi hai thi... Aur...

Sachin(Shouts): Shut up... Na koi ret thi na koi dhool... Ye sab , sab kuchh tumhare man ka vehem hai... Ye jo itni sari chize tumhe dikhti hai na.. Ye sab tumhare man ka vehem hai.. Is se zyada kuchh nahi... Kavin ke pyaar mein itni baawli ho chuki ho tum ki tumhe wo chize dikhai aur sunai dene lagi hain, jo hai bhi nahi... Us din hospital me bhi...

Purvi ki aankhen bhar aayi thi

Sachin: Dekho mera tumhe rulane ka ya dukhi karne ka koi maksad nahi tha par tumhara pyaar ab pagalpan ki had tak badh chuka please...apne bachhe bhi paalne hain tumhe...Kavin ko bhool jao. ...

Purvi: Ye tum kya keh rahe ho ?

Sachin: Bilkul thik keh raha hun main ... Janta hun ki kehna jitna aasan hai karna utna hi mushkil lekin kya karun is tarah pagal hote huye nahi dekh sakta tumhe aur phir koshish to kar hi sakti ho na tum... Aage badho Purvi... Aage badhne ki koshish karo... Maine bhi ki na Divyana ki maut ke baad ...haan ?... Tum bhi karo.. Wo tum aur Kavin hi they na jinhone mujhe Divyana ki maut ke baad sambhala tha... Tum hi thi na jo ye kehti thi ki tumhare uski yaadon mein kho kar reh jaane se kuchh nahi hoga... Wo wapas nahi aayega...maine bhi kiya tha na uska intezaar lekin tum jaanti thi marke koi wapas nahi aata...tum hi thi na jisne mera haath pakadke uske bina jina sikhaya tha? To khud ke saath bhi karo na kuchh aisa hi...kyun nahi karti kuchh aisa hi apne saath bhi ... Just move from here ...move on...Kavin se judi har ek yaad ko mita do har ek chiz jo tumhe uski yaad dilati hai usey chhod do... Ye ghar ye sheher...har ek chiz chhod do...mujhse bhi baat karna aur milna chhod do ...kyunki kahin na kahin main bhi tumhe uski yaad dilata hun...isliye bhi mat milo.. Lekin aage badho...ye ghar bech do...main tumhari madat karunga lekin please...aur mere liye to jeene ka koi sahara nahi hai... Phir bhi jee raha hun na main ...Lekin tumhare paas to wo bhi hai...tumhare 3-3 bachhe unki parwarish mein zindagi nikaal dena par bhool ke bhi is pagalpan ko apne sar pe sawaar mat hone dena...please...

**Itna kehke wo wapas laut gaya... Ab to Purvi ko bhi Sachin ki kahi hui baaton mein sachhai nazar aa rahi thi...shayad ye uske man ka vehem hi tha**

**Wo packing karne lagi ...Ek ek chiz uthate huye usey Kavin ki yaad aati thi ..**

_**Jo na hona tha , Wo mujhe hona pada**_

_**Aaj khokar tujhe, Zinda rehna pada**_

_**Waqt se jo mila zakham wo zakham**_

_**Seena pada Seena pada Seena pada**_

_**Phir kahin sheher mein chota sa ghar bana lunga**_

_**Tu sajata tha kabhi us tarah main saja lunga**_

_**Phir naye rangon se rang lunga**_

_**Uski deewaren**_

_**Kuchh naye khwaab bhi gamlon mein**_

_**Main laga lunga**_

_**Tere gham ka zeher yun bhi peena pada**_

_**Aaj khokar tujhe zinda rehna pada**_

_**Waqt se jo mila mujhe wo zakham**_

_**Seena pada Seena pada Seena pada**_

**IN THE EVENING**

**Pari ghar aa chuki thi..Aate hi _khaana_ khaake wo apne kamre mein jaake painting karne lagi...**

**Purvi uske paas aayi**

Purvi: Ye kya banaya hai meri pari ne

Pari: Mumma ye bahot door jagah hai...

Purvi ne dekha usne kisi registan ki jagah banai hui thi...par wo jagah bahot ajib thi

Purvi: Pari ye jagah tumne dekhi hai beta ?

Pari: Haan

Purvi: Haan?..par kahan tv par ?

Pari: Nahi.. Sapne mein

Purvi: Sapne mein?..aur kya dekha sapne mein meri gudiya ne...

Pari: Mumma... Papa yahin hain...

Purvi: Kya?..ye kya bol rahi ho Pari...

Pari: Haan mumma..isi jagah maine Papa ko dekha hai..

Purvi: Pari...ye painting mujhe de do...lao...

Pari: Nahi main ye painting kisi ko nahi dungi

Purvi: Accha tum ye painting vagereh chhodo..aur khana laga diya hai chalo kha lo

Pari: Mumma...Thodi der se

Purvi: Pari...

**Pari apni maa ki baat sunke Neechey chali gai...Purvi ne us painting ko utha liya...aur apne paas rakh liya...thodi der baad wo phir packing karne lagi to uske haath lagne se drawer se koi chiz gir ek purana album tha...Purvi ne jab us album ko khola to wo dekhke hairan reh gai...Kyunki us album mein usi tarah ka registan tha jaisa pari ne apni painting mein banaya hua tha...Us photo mein Kavin ke saath uski Daai maa thi...aur kuchh bachhe bhi aur shayad 1 do anjaan chehre jinhe wo jaanti tak nahi thi**

**Sari tasveern usi jagah ki thi**

Purvi : Ye sab to Pari ki drawing mein tha...is sab ka kya matlab ho sakta hai ... Mh...

Wo turant us painting aur Us album ko leke Sachin ke paas gayi

Sachin: Kya hua

Purvi:Ye dekho tumhe meri baat pe vishvas nahi hota na

Sachin ne un tasveeron aur painting ko dekhne ke baad kaha

Sachin: Kya dekhun isme ?

Purvi usi puri baat batati hai

Sachin: tumhara kehne ka matlab hai is painting , in photos aur us haadsa jo tumhare saath hua un teeno ke zariye Kavin tum tak pahonchne ki koshish kar raha hai?

Purvi: Shayad

Sachin: Tum pagal ho ...dimag kharab hai tumhara Pari to bachhi hai...miss karti hogi apne pita ko iska matlab ye nahi ki tum bhi uske bachpane ka sath do

Purvi: Ye sab ittefaq nahi ho sakta Sachin aur mujhe to lag raha hai ye sab daai maa se juda hai

Sachin: Ab is sab mein dai maa kahan se aa gai ?

Purvi usey wo radio wali baat yaad dilati hai

Purvi: Aur jahan tak mujhe pata hai Sachin main is jagah ke baare mein jaanti hun, ye jagah wahi hai jahan Daai maa rehti hain...kahin wo kisi ...

Sachin: dekho tum zyada mat socho ye sab tumhare zyada sochne ka natija hai aur kuchh nahi ...aur ho sakta hai Pari ne in photographs ko dekhke hi is painting ko banaya ho

Purvi : Aisa ho nahi sakta kyunki ye photos bahot purani hain aur Pari in tak pahonch nahi sakti bahot andar rakhi thi ye

Sachin: To uski kalpana hogi jo ittefaq se is photo se mel khaati hai

Purvi: Matlab tumhe meri baat pe yakin nahi

Sachin: Bilkul bhi nahi

Purvi: Tum mera saath dena chahte ho ya nahi

Sachin: Nahi tumhare is pagalpan ka saath nahi de sakta main

Purvi: Thik hai lekin mere bacchon ko 5 din tak sambhal to sakoge na tum

Sachin: Kya ?lekin kyun ?

Purvi: Main yahan jaungi

Sachin: Kya... Lekin kyunn?

Purvi: kyunki yahan jaane se mere man ko shanti milegi...aur main Daai maa ko dhundhke wapas laa sakungi

Sachin: Thik hai chali jao tum yahan...kar lo tassali ...tumhare pagalpan ka sath to nahi dena chaahta lekin...tumhare bacchon ko akela nahi chhodunga main..

Purvi: Thanks..main aaj hi nikal rahi hun

Sachin: Kal subah nikal jana

Purvi: Der ho jayegi...isliye aaj hi niklungi...ab chalti hun...

Itna kehke wo wahan se chali gayi

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I know there may be too many questions in your mind... but the next chapter would be the last chapter of this story...and i'll answer all your questions till than take care love ya... bye see yaa **


End file.
